Friendship That Surpasses Infinity
by The Armless Author
Summary: After the defeat of Doctor Maki, Eiji Hino gets pulled into the vortex only to wake up, finding out that he was in a coma the entire time, or was he? Eiji gets another shot at life, being years younger than before, he decided to finish his studies at Canterlot High. At a place as obscure as that, Eiji thought that nothing can follow his tracks... If only he knew how wrong he was...
1. I-1 - End, Rebirth, and A New Beginning

**I probably shouldn't be doing this but...**

 **I really hate future me, future me is just gonna have to deal with updating two stories consistently.**

* * *

"Are you sure about your decision Mister Hino?" The elderly driver asked from the front of the limousine, "I'm not saying I am doubting you... It's just that one would assume someone of a high position, such yourself, would rather study at a much more well known and prestigious school, like Crystal Prep Academy for example."

Eiji smiled at the man as he sat behind him before responding. "Come on Mister Shy, you speak like you don't know me." He said, garnering a soft chuckle from the man. "I have told you before, you don't need to speak so formally with me, I'm too young to be called Mister. You have earned that at the very least, you've been the most loyal person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And to answer your question, I am one hundred percent sure about this thing. I don't want people to befriend me just because of my position, and besides, this school is probably not too much of a downgrade even if we compare it to something as high-profile as Crystal Prep."

"I understand... I still remember the day we met, both of us were too nervous to even start a simple conversation... Though, time really does fly huh?" He spoke with a thoughtful demeanor. "I still remember you used to be so quiet, then again, you have just been recently released from the hospital back then because of what happened at Afri-..." The elder man caught himself droning on too much, Eiji's face takes a much more depressed expression as he was reminded once more of his most shameful moment, turning away from the man and looking through the window instead.

The rest of the ride remained silent as Eiji continued to process his memories.

* * *

 **"This is it, my ending... At last, I am finally complete..."** Maki said with a hint of joy and sadness.

The Medal Vessel collapses on itself as a black-hole like void of nothingness emerges from the remains of the Human-turned-Greeed Doctor Kiyoto Maki, which destroys all of the medals in the area and engulfs the remains.

Eiji struggled to keep himself stable and afloat as the void pulled the purple medals from the Taja Spinner.

Ankh's ghostly apparition disappeared as the Ankh's medals were pulled out of the OOO Driver.

"Ankh!" Eiji screamed, quickly moving to grab for the crimson medals while his armor dissipates.

At the nick of time, he managed to catch Ankh's Taka medal, or more precisely, one of its halves.

Soon after that, he too gets caught in the pull of the void.

"You always did get me in trouble Ankh... Take care of yourselves everyone..." Eiji somberly said as a farewell to everyone he will leave behind.

He closed his eyes, placing the Taka medal in his chest, as he submitted himself to his fate.

* * *

Light...

Bright white light filled Eiji's eyes as he opened it.

Adjusting himself for a moment, he found himself to be in a hospital room.

Sitting up straight, he looked around, his body ached with every inch of his movement.

A few seconds later, the door to Eiji's right opened to reveal his mother with a medical group right behind her.

"Oh! My dear baby Eiji!" Her mother nearly screamed in pure joy, running to Eiji's side to hug him tightly.

Tears drip from her eyes and onto his back, Eiji dumbstruck and confused at what was happening to him.

"M-Mother?!" He was too bewildered to move, his mind unable to process everything.

"You had us so worried Eiji! We thought we were going to lose you forever!" His mother cried in his shoulder.

The doctors asked her to move away for a moment so they could check up on Eiji's health.

"You were asleep in the state of medically-induced coma for an entire year and so, Mister Hino, we had to do it to you just so we could allow your body to repair itself." One of the doctor explained to him while he was checking something on the machine on the side of Eiji's bed.

"Umm... Excuse me Doctor, but what happened exactly?" Eiji asked, still very much confused.

"Well... Where should I start then?" He asked himself, while writing down data from the machine on the paper in his hand. "How much do you remember about you visiting Africa?"

Eiji's eyes widen, the horrifying memory of the little girl's death flashed before his eyes for a second.

"E-Everything..." He said, the doctor nodding his head in sympathy.

"You have been found lying bloody and nearly dead under the rubble of a building, guarding a young child with your life." The doctor said, shocking the younger boy to the bone.

"W-Wait... You don't mean..." Just as Eiji was about to finish his sentence, the door opened once more, the girl was the one who had just arrived, battered and bruised but alive nonetheless.

"Thank you very much big brother Hino!" The girl said gratefully to Eiji with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, it's because of me you're like that... If only you saved yourself..."

Eiji tried to move only to flinch in pain again, the doctor rushed to his side to help the boy. "T-That's not true! Alfreed, for as long as I am alive, I will always try my hardest to reach out to grab whoever needs my help!"

Alfreed's eyes lit up with admiration, the girl was moved aside by a man in a black suit, the doctors looking away, almost pretending to be doing something just so they would not be involved with anything.

The man was holding a speaker with a phone on it, the clapping of hands could be heard from the device.

"My... My boy Eiji must have taken that from me... You know, you could make a great politician with words like that, you almost sounded as if you actually believed what you were saying." The voice said in an amused tone.

"Father... How come you aren't able to come visit me personally?" Eiji said in a scornful tone, already knowing the answer to his own question.

Eiji's mother turned away, unable to watch two of her most loved people fight.

"I am terribly sorry for I am unable to come over my son, I am awfully busy with my job right now. I promise I will make up for it once I am done with everything I'm doing." The man said, Eiji not believing a letter of what he said to be any true. "I have to thank you though, your little act at Africa has boosted our family's popularity to the masses by miles! I have to say, I'm very proud of you Eiji." A snap of a finger could be heard from the device as the man turned around to walk away, Alfreed staring at the man's back in fear and Eiji in contempt.

A few seconds after the man left, the entire room and staff breathed out a sigh of relief, Eiji's mother nervously laughing to try and brighten up the mood. "Heh, heh, heh... You know your father Eiji, always looking out for us even though he has important stuff to do." Eiji wanted to refute that, but had no more strength to do so. "Don't worry, I'm sure he _absolutely_ will not miss your sixteenth birthday." Her mother said with a frightening smile, creeping out everybody else in the room.

Eiji chuckled for a second before he fell back on the bed, his body still weak and tired. He turned to the child smiling at him, so he smiled in return. Realizing that everything he fought for as OOO and everything else before that was all for naught was truly disheartening, but finding out that he has manage to save Alfreed was more than enough to make up for it. Though it was all too much to comprehend for Eiji's burnt out brain. He was sure he has lived far more than a single year in his supposedly imaginary world.

His hands shifted to his head to massage it as it gets struck with agony, he noticed something drop from his hand and onto his lap.

Picking it up to inspect it, tears formed in Eiji's eyes as he realizes what the object was. "Ankh..." He whispered, drifting off back into the world of the unconscious.

* * *

Eiji took a moment to once again fix his clothes once more, he was wearing a suit, something that was more of a decision of his mother than himself. He did not want to take away his mother's smile so he went along with it.

If he was made to wear something that sounded as uncomfortable and unnecessarily professional as a suit, he would most likely have had it custom made to suit his tastes, and indeed he did, he took the liberty of having everything be sewn by a tailor that Mister Shy knew of, Eiji trusted the man enough to have him commission it for him.

Eiji had designed the clothes himself, taking inspiration from OOO's TaToBa form as a sort of homage to his other self.

The jacket was tanned yellow, the dress pants had a dark green color, the mandatory black shoes that was the only thing his mother specifically instructed him to wear, and a velvet necktie that had the broken half of the Taka medal clipped on it to wrap it all up.

Eiji had to say, he expected the tailor to be good but the outfit has exceeded his expectations twice.

A few minutes passed before the limousine came to a halt in front of the school.

"This is it, Canterlot High School..." Mister Shy declared, muttering a quick and polite 'thank you' to the man, Eiji opened the door and walked out, straightening his clothes up once more, readying himself to take his first steps to socializing with people his age.

 _'Hopefully this goes better than my previous attempt at high school...'_ He thought to himself, scratching the back of his head.

Before Eiji could begin to walk away, Mister Shy called up to him. "I almost forgot to tell you something!" Eiji turned to the man, peeking through the lowered window. "You might meet my daughter there, if you do see her, please try getting to know her, she's almost as timid as I am. She's just your age and has pink hair so you'll probably know who she is just by looking at her."

Eiji has long gotten used to humans having weird hair and skin colors, he had once thought it was the medicine making him hallucinate, apparently, this was a normal thing in the real world, though he swore that people used to have a shorter range of colors.

 _'The real world was far too different from the world I knew, even back before my visit to Africa. Even if we chalk that one up to being part of the imaginary world of OOO or me just being a very forgetful person, nothing I know of can even begin explaining how part of the Taka medal is with me right now...'_

Shaking that train of thought away, he stuck out a thumb to the man with a smile. "Of course Mister Shy! I'll do my best." The man smiled before nodding to Eiji, he raised the window back up, and started to drive the limousine away.

He breathed out to prepare himself again.

"Alright, for real this time. Let's use this second chance to the fullest." He told himself as he started to walk towards the door of the academy.

* * *

In a dark unidentifiable location were five figures kneeling in front of another sitting on a throne, another figure stood by the throne.

"I'm afraid it is as we feared my king... The boy who posed as OOO has been awake and alive for years now, our assassination attempt has failed, I must apologize for not noticing it sooner." One of the beings said in a deep voice.

 **"Worry not... I am much too weak to confront him just yet, I shall rely in you once more to finish that impostor once and for all..."** The being on the throne spoke with a booming voice that could shake the ground. The servant bowed to his king in gratefulness. **"Do not mistake my generosity as pity, if you fail to do as I say, death would be a more preferable fate than coming back to my face."** The king turned to another one of his retainers. **"Dizmel, you shall accompany Dogatz in his task."** He turned to the rest of his servants. **"As for the rest of you... All of you shall go and search for _them_."  
**

"Yes my lord!" All of the king's servants said in unison, bowing their heads.

After that, they all stood up and turned to do as they were ordered.

 **"And so the game begins... Hopefully, this impostor OOO shall provide me with enough amusement... What do you think?"** The king turned to the figure to his side. **"You should know the answer to that question... After all, you spent an entire year with him."**

The figure at the king's side responded with a scowl, which made the king smirk in amusement.

 **"Very well... I guess we shall find out soon enough.** **"**

* * *

 **Ooooohh~! Evil people speaking with BOLD text~  
**

 **I sort of have an idea with what I'm planning to do with this but I also sorta don't.**

 **This fic will probably not be updated as frequently as my other one but I shall try my best to do at least one chapter each week.**

 **I wanted to just sort of stick Eiji in the EG universe but then all sorts of other ideas happened and I had to adjust the world until it looked almost like an entire different thing.**

 **I want to talk about the other things I have planned with this fic but don't want to spoil anything so we'll just leave it at...**

 **Thank you very much for giving this fic a chance, please leave a review if you want to see more of these or you can just tell me your overall thoughts on this thing, and peace out!**


	2. I-2 - Promise, Pink, and Boulder

**I am honestly surprised that people liked this story so much, to be honest, I wrote the first chapter while I was half-asleep, I might go and rewrite it if I can find the time.  
**

* * *

The usually silent and somber hospital room was filled with laughter and cheers as they celebrated Eiji's sixteenth birthday. Although it was over a month late, his mother decided that it was still important enough to celebrate, it took place a few weeks after Eiji has recovered from his coma.

The weeks that came before the party was spent by the doctors and nurses checking up on Eiji to see if his body was healthy and his brain intact. They deemed Eiji surprisingly physically fit considering he spent an entire year lying on a bed, it was a medical miracle that his body was in such great state. However, his mind was an entirely different thing in comparison.

A few days was spent inspecting Eiji's brain for any sign of deterioration, the tests showed no indication of damage, though he apparently showed signs of amnesia, he had trouble remembering anything past his experience during the civil war at Africa.

He took great care to not tell anybody about his time as OOO.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Eiji! Happy birthday to you~!" They all sang as Eiji blew the candles while he was still on the bed, the doctors advised him to do his best to not strain himself in any way, shape, or form, confining him in his room. Eiji had to problem with it, he had more than enough traveling and adventuring for one lifetime.

The party-goers consisted of some of the friendlier members of the medical team in charge of Eiji; Alfreed, who was doing better than expected for a young girl that nearly died in a civil war; and both of Eiji's parent, albeit one was less willing than the other.

"Happy birthday Mister Hino, I would like to congratulate you again for achieving a full recovery from a near fatal experience! Though I have to say that I was honestly not expecting to celebrate a birthday today, this rental suit I'm wearing right now was supposed to be for your funeral!" Doctor Huemann, the lead-doctor in charge of Eiji's health, said with a laugh, which devolved into nervous chuckles as he received a nasty glare from Mrs. Hino.

True to his words, the doctor was wearing a pitch black suit, perfect for a funeral. The suit played with his light amber skin and tangelo hair quite well.

A nurse right behind him took a magazine from a nearby magazine and smacked him hard by the backside of his head. "You idiot! Your sense of humor really stinks you know that?" The young nurse named Knitty scolded the slightly older man.

Knitty was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a shirt, both were colored blue, contrasting her red skin and purple hair.

"Why do you always have to hit me so hard though?" The doctor complained, rubbing the back of his head in pain, crying comical tears of pain.

"It's so I could get what I'm saying right through your thick skull! Hell, for such an _exceptional_ doctor, you are _extraordinarily_ stupid." The nurse playfully mocked, fake-punching him as she did, making everyone in the room chuckle in amusement.

The doctor appeared to be hit harder than expected, the man suddenly started to fall to the ground, Knitty, the other doctor and nurses rushed to catch the doctor, dragging the knocked out man to a nearby chair. Knitty was nearly chanting apologies as they did so.

Eiji turned away from everybody else, dug through the small cabinet to his right, which had a plate of pizza on top of it for Eiji, and took out the remains of the Taka medal to look at it once more.

 _'Ankh... If your medal is with me, then I'm absolutely sure that you're real, which means OOO, the other Greeed, and everything else are also real... It doesn't explain how I woke up years younger than I am though.'_ He turned from the medal to the medical team for a moment. _'Don't even get me started on natural technicolor skin and hair that people around the world suddenly have! You should have seen me freak out the first time I realized that I was in a room full of rainbow colored people.'_ He lets out a heavy breath as his mood took a sadder tone. "I really wish you're with me right now..."

"Are you thinking about Ankh again big brother Eiji?" The concerned voice of Alfreed took Eiji out of his thoughts. Alfreed was the only one who seemed to take any actual for the medal for some reason, other people have asked him about it as well, he just told them that it was a gift from a friend then left it at that. He told Alfreed all about his life as OOO about how he actually came to another world and back again just in time to wake up. He was supposed to tell her that it was all just a story after he finished, but the girl was too amazed and happy for him to just take it away from her.

"Yes actually, though I shouldn't be too worried. I doubt that guy is having any problem he can't weasel out of, wherever he is." He said smiling while he rubbed the younger girl's head.

He took a moment to note that Alfreed looked exactly as he remembered. Dark brown skin and an even more solid shade of brown for her unusually smooth hair.

"Now that's better! For a guy that has just saved the world, you're awfully sad, you deserve to smile more..." The girl smiled wide, making Eiji smile wider as well, the girl was really good at taking away Eiji's sadness.

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure to keep my face permanently smiling then!" Eiji joked, to which Alfreed responded by puffing her cheeks and taking the slice of pizza that was on the cabinet next to Eiji. "Hey, wasn't that supposed to be mine?" Eiji lightheartedly asked, not really mourning his loss of a slice of pizza to the young girl.

"You better make sure you always keep a smile up, or else I'll take all of your pizza away!" The girl said, making Eiji chuckle, before she took a bite off her pizza, turning away for a moment as if she was thinking before turning back to Eiji with an even larger smile. "I wanna be as strong as you someday, so I can put the life I owe you to good use. I promise I will make everybody in the world to smile!"

"A promise isn't something you just throw around you know! Besides, you're too young to be talking about things like that." Eiji tried to explain to the girl, but Alfreed was much too far gone in her newly formed dream. Eiji saw this and chose to support her instead. "But if you're really sure about that, then you should start sometime soon, there's a lot more faces that needs to smile than you might think."

The girl nodded her head, filled to the brim with newfound determination and inspiration, then turned to everyone else in the room in search of a face that is not smiling.

Her eyes landed on a scowling grumpy looking old man with a slightly grayish beard and hair. He was wearing a suit that looked much too professional for a birthday party, as if he was supposed to be in some sort of meeting today and was only here because he was literally dragged to the party and forced to take part in it, the longer Alfreed took a look at the man, the more he looked like an older and crankier Eiji.

"I'll start today then!" She declared to Eiji before running off to the man, who Eiji realized was his father, he was sure that whatever was about to happen, his mother would be able to manhandle him should he react to Alfreed in a not so desirable manner, so he stopped watching the girl and chose to walk to the recently awakened doctor, with some unneeded help from a nurse, to check up on the man and to continue their conversation.

Eiji's father was currently stuck in an unwanted conversation at the not-so-gentle persuasion of his wife, when a few seconds later his phone started to ring in his pockets, he excused himself to the others then stood up to walk out of the room, digging through the pocket of his pants to take his phone out.

Alfreed was supposed to try to cheer up the man before she watched him exit the room, she was about to turn in disappointment before she noticed something sparkling fall to the floor from the man's pocket.

"Well hello shiny object, I wonder what you are..."

* * *

It was a little past 6 AM on Eiji's watch, as he took a look at it while he walked before his vision went elsewhere, the sun has just started rising a bit from behind the school building.

"What's up with this school and horses?" Eiji asked himself, his eyes went from one horse themed decoration to another as he made his way to the front doors of the school. It was still quite early in the morning so the sky was still dark, that in combination with the chilly atmosphere and some ominous looking horse ornaments made Eiji's spine shiver up and down. Eiji has just reached the door and placed his hand on the door handle. "Creepy..." He said, , his eyes still on the large mare models as he pulled at the door to walk inside.

"What's creepy?" A high-pitched voice suddenly popped out from the door. Eiji jumped back in surprise, nearly falling down the stairs, only to have his hands grabbed by another, softer, pair of hands. Eiji turned to whoever the hands belonged to and saw a girl that looked to be no older than him, she had pink colored skin and hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be having a hard time keeping the two of them standing. "You're surprisingly heavy you know?"

"F-Falling~!" The pink girl screamed, both of them closed their eyes and braced themselves for they were about to succumb to gravity before their falling abruptly came to a halt. "Eep!" The pink girl turned behind her, making Eiji's eyes follow, to see a someone else catch the two of them with just one hand.

The person looked to be at least the same age as Eiji, maybe older, and he was holding the girl by the collar. He kept two people steady with just one hand. He lets out an annoyed sigh. "It's too damn early for this crap..." The person that caught them was wearing a green leather jacket, a matching green commissar cap, and so was his skin, his black hair was combed neatly all the way to the back of his head.

With a grunt, he pulled at the girl, which in turn, pulled both her, and Eiji, back on their feet.

"If either one of you tell anybody else about this, I'll be the one putting you on the ground." He threatened before placing his hand on his pocket, he took a second to glare at Eiji before walking through the door to enter the building.

"Don't mind him, that's just the normal grumpy Kuwa we all know and love!" The girl said to Eiji before realizing she did not know him. "Wait a second, who are you and why are you wearing a fancy suit? You must be with the feds, I'm telling you, you won't be taking a single grain of sugar from my stash!" She said, carrying Eiji off his feet and shaking him up and down rapidly .

"No! I-I'm just a transfer student, please let me go!" He said, scared and shocked of the girl's superhuman strength. This made the girl's eyes light up, she placed Eiji back on the ground.

"Really? I didn't know we were having a transfer student this year! That's just _fantastic_!" She pulled Eiji into a tight hug, making his face redden, both from blushing at the sudden close physical contact and from the sudden lack of air in his lungs. "My name's Pinkie! What's your name? Why do you have a fancy suit? Not that it looks bad or anything, in fact, I think it _suits_ you." Pinkie said, letting go of poor Eiji while giggling to herself.

 _'What is Mister Shy feeding this poor girl?!'_ Eiji thought as he gasped for air.

"M-My name's Hino Eiji, though my first name is Eiji." He explained, much to the pink girl's confusion. "It's a cultural thing... You can call me whatever you want. And um... The suit's my mother's idea, though its design and so are all mine, so thank you.. I guess..."

"Don't mention it!" She said as she smacked Eiji by the shoulder, making him cringe in pain. "Anyways, do you want to have a tour through the school Hin-Os?" His eyes widen for a second at what he thought was OOO being mentioned, Pinkie noticed this and began to happily explain. "Well, your suit makes you look like some sort of cereal box with all its colors, which is why I came up with Hin-Os, y'know what I mean..." Pinkie tried to explain, thinking about sweets for a moment before mentally slapping herself.

"I'm getting off-topic! It's still an hour or so before first period starts, and we won't be doing much today since it's the first day of class. Please, let me take you around the school." Pinkie proposed, to which Eiji began to think.

"Tour, tour, tour, tour..." Pinkie Pie chanted repeatedly, getting louder and louder with each one.

"Sure, why not." Eiji gave in, he found nothing wring with being taken on a tour through the school. In fact, he found it highly beneficial. Though he mostly did it just because it was the nice thing to do, and he thought that Pinkie would have been very bummed should he decline, and he did not want to be the cause of someone's sadness at the first day.

And with a high-pitched squeal of excitement, Pinkie quickly dragged Eiji by the arm and ran through the door.

* * *

A girl was sitting atop the rooftop of the school, standing by the edge, watching as her sister has seemingly found herself yet another friend.

Her skin was bluish gray and her hair a natural graying blue violet, giving her a dark and dreary tone, and her grayish dark blue dress did not help with giving life to her looks at all.

"Oh look Boulder, my dear sister has met a new friend again..."

She was almost as lifeless as the rock that was her only friend.

"No, his clothes does not _suit_ him at all..." She supposedly responded to the stone. When all of a sudden, she felt her eyes stinging as tears fell from her eyes, she tightened her grip on Boulder as she tried her best to stop the tears, though failing miserably in the end, she sensed all of her pent up anguish and resentment come out and fill her entire being out of nowhere.

"This isn't working!" She shouted in anger as she threw Boulder to the ground, making the piece of stone bounce and roll around in the middle of the school's gigantic roof.

"I-I just can't keep deluding myself like this... I've spent three whole _years, three_ _bloody years!_ , with absolutely no friends other than a rock! _A rock!_ I can't take this anymore!" She lets it all out of her system, shouting at the sky with hatred, not just herself, but to everyone who did not even bother to try befriending that had a piece of rock as her best and only friend.

"Oh really now?" A female voice popped out from behind her, making her turn around to see nothing but her shadow.

Thinking that she was actually going literally mental, she sighed to herself before going over to Boulder to pick him up, hearing the door slam as she dusted her rock off, her teary eyes turned around once more.

Only to be met by her shadow again, stretching all the way to the edge of the building, her eyes widen as she remembered that the school was built to face westwards.

She quickly hid Boulder into her hands before running quickly to the door only for her shadow to fly past her, slowly forming a humanoid form as it did.

By the time she was able to take a grip at the doorknob, her shadow has already fully formed and has turned into a solid being. Her fearful eyes turned to the being's eyes, which was a complete bright yellow, and onto the rest of the being's body.

The being's skin was purple, it had a hat like object on its head that looked like an owl's head, the owl's feathers stretched all the way down her back. Her torso she was wearing a pitch black dress with streaks of gold all around, she was also wearing a cape that seemed to be made of the night sky which was neatly held together by a purple crystal with gold on its edges. Its legs were hidden behind its dress' skirt.

"By the king, don't tell me you're going to take my catch again Dizmel!" The voice of a middle-aged man with popped up from behind her, before she could turn around, she already felt hands hold her head still, it felt like whoever was holding her head was wearing some sort of armor.

The being supposedly named Dizmel grunted at whoever was behind her, disappearing back into her shadow. "Tell me girl, do you have a desire you truly wish to fulfill? You need not tell me what it is, I shall have it be done no matter what, **I swear to the king himself**... What is your response?" He patted the girl's head before letting go.

The girl took a moment to think about her options, and after one last tear was shed from her eyes, she turned and nodded her head to whatever was behind her.

She saw only a hand holding some sort of coin before her mind went black as a coin slot appeared on her forehead.

"Very well girl..." The coin he was holding shifted its color, turning it from the shiny silver coin into a rocky brown, the two images, a cross and an image of an Armadillo transformed.

The cross was replaced by a marking that depicted the symbol of the kingdom, and the Armadillo turned into a much more monstrous and vicious form, both of the images were glowing with rays of different colors.

" **Your wish, is my command...** " The being's voice echoed as it slotted the coin into the girl's forehead.

* * *

"Hey, Maud, wake up you sleepy head!"

Maud's eyes slowly opened before it quickly shut itself back, her arms covering her face from the sun's shining rays. "W-Who are you?" Maud tried to find out what happened to her by searching her memories. For some reason, whenever she tries to dig past her memory of opening the door to the rooftop, she kept drawing blanks, and the more she tried it, the more her head hurt.

"Take my hand, let me help you up." Maud peeked under her arms and took his hand, getting herself back on her feet with the aid of the stranger.

Her face was completely shaded by an umbrella that whoever help her up pulled out of nowhere. "So... Come here often?" Now that Maud was able to completely open her eyes, she saw that the person that pulled her up was a young man, he was a tad bit shorter than her and looked to be a bit younger. He was wearing a grey tuxedo and a top hat. His skin and eyes were colored in differing degrees of brown

"I never knew that there were steampunk conventions on the rooftops." Maud said flatly. "You haven't even told me your name yet."

The boy smiled once she finished her sentence before taking his hat off his head, revealing his stone gray hair. "Why I must apologize, I surely do. Wouldn't want to upset a such a pretty lady like you."

Maud lightly blushed, she turned to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. "Just answer the question, and don't you dare do a rhyming thing."

"Of course, of course..." The boy placed the hat on his chest, and bowed courteously. "The name's Boulder Stone!" He said before he straightened himself up and placed the hat on his head. "And I'm here to fulfill every single one of your desires!" He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **CUT~! AN TIME!  
**

 **I may start sounded repetitive but I seriously did not expect the first chapter to garner such a response. I really do must thank you guys!**

 **Personally, I was quite satisfied with this chapter, which is probably a bad thing because it might mean I forgot something.**

 **Though I have to say that I sometimes felt like I was using too much words.**

 **IF something seems missing or wrong, just tell me.**

 **This chapter basically sorta introducing some important characters and one character in particular is someone coming back from somewhere.** ** **If anybody can guess who will be returning to the spotlight next chapter. You get virtual cupcakes.****

 ** **I surely do hope I did well on doing Pinkie's character, and as for Maud... You'll just have to wait next chapter.****

 **I as a writer, try to follow Chekhov's gun as much as possible, tell me what you think about Chekhov's gun as well, I would like to hear your guys' opinions on my personal story writing rule.**

 **One last time, I just really want to thank everybody who takes their time to read this, especially to the reviewers, favers, and followers.**

 **Your criticisms help me improve as a writer and also helps improve this story as time goes on, so please don't hold back on your opinions, just make sure they're legitimate and are constructive.**

 **With nothing else to say, I'll leave you guys with a...**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, please leave a review, tell me your thoughts and... Peace out!**


	3. I-3 - Friend, Gakuran, and Tears

**Why do people put disclaimers in their stories? Do some sue writers for not doing so?**

* * *

"We've been through every single hallway and corridor, seen every single trophy and award in every single classroom and the ones in the main lobby, I've shown you where the cafeteria, gym, library, and the pitch is. And we've just been at both principal's offices... So why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Pinkie listed off to herself as she asked her question. "Also, please don't tell anybody about the candy cane keys I've used."

Pinkie was almost literally dragging a tired Eiji through the entire tour, they've been at so many places at such a short amount of time, the only time he had to rest was when Pinkie was telling him stories, and even then she spoke so fast that it didn't last but a few minutes.

As Pinkie pleaded to Eiji, she turned to the young man and squished his arm. "I-I won't! I promise! Please stop crushing my arm!" Eiji asked from her in return, to which she immediately let go of him, focusing her efforts on trying to remember what she felt she forgot.

"They always did say you should retrace your steps if you forgot something! So let me think..." She placed the index and middle fingers of both hands on each side of her head, as if she was some sort of a psychic. "I woke up, took a shower, ate, rode the bus here, said goodbye to Mau- That's it!"

She loudly exclaimed, greatly surprising the beaten Eiji on the floor.

"I have an older sister that studies here, she's a lot of fun but she prefers to be by herself with her friend rock, Boulder!" Eiji was surprised once more.

 _'Wait, what?! Mister Shy had only mentioned one daughter!'_ Eiji sighed as Pinkie picked him up again.

"And she hangs out at the rooftop! That's what I forgot!" Seeing Eiji to be completely tired, she came up with an idea and carried him bridal style. "You should have told be you're tired. I wouldn't want my tourist sleeping during the tour."

Eiji flashed red as she carried him on their way to the rooftops.

"Come on Maudy-Pie! Let's just skip this place and have some fun outside!" Pinkie stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice of boy say those words.

She slowly made her way through the hallway and both Pinkie and Eiji peeked from a corner, albeit Eiji was sort of forced to do so by his position. They saw the backs of an older girl, who he assumed was Pinkie's sister, and some shorter kid holding an umbrella.

"Who is that kid and what is he doing with my sister?!" Pinkie raised a brow in suspicion as she tip toed her way to the two while carrying Eiji, following them all the way until the two turned a corner.

Pinkie continued to follow them through the turn until, "Well, well, well... The bride and groom seems to have lost their way." Pinkie jumped in surprise as she accidentally threw Eiji into the air, Eiji was luckily able to catch himself and landed on his feet, safely.

Before Pinkie was able to breath out a sigh of relief, she found the boy to be right next to her all of a sudden.

"Why don't any of you two explain why you're following me and my fair maiden as we trek through the corridors? That's awful disrespectful you know?" He spoke with a sarcastic and mocking tone and a smug smirk, as if he knew more than he let on.

"Shut it buster! I want to know why _you_ are hanging out with my sister! Just what exactly are you two?" Pinkie asked innocently, making the shorter boy laugh.

"You don't need to be so rude Miss Pinkamena." It was just one surprise after another for Pinkie with this person. "Why do you kiddies feel the need to butt yourselves into things that you couldn't possibly comprehend. I only have one tip for you since I'm _that_ great of a guy."

His tone of speaking became a bit more hostile and venomous. "You only have until sundown til I take your sister away from you and we shall ride off into the sunset! And she'll be mine! All mine!"

Both Pinkie and Eiji were disturbed by the boy's over-possessiveness of Maud. "What in the world makes you think you can just take my sister away from me punk? I'll just have a talk with her and you two will split like a banana!"

"Quite amusing. I do hope I could at least see you try, at least once." The boy turned from the two and prepped himself to jump through an open window before turning back to the two for one last time. "Name's Boulder Stone by the way, not that it would even matter by the end of the day."

Finishing with that, the boy jumped through the window, surprising both Eiji and Pinkie, but when they took a look at where he was supposed to fall, there was nothing there, not even a mark of his fall was left.

"That was weird." Eiji commented offhandedly as he turned to a frustrated Pinkie.

"I can't help but feel something bad is about to happen..." Her knees felt pinchy out of nowhere. "Something really bad and scary is definitely gonna happen, and it abso-positiv-alutely has something to do with that Boulder guy. He even stole Maud's pet rock's name!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Sure he may be sort of a jerk right now, but he's gotta be some good if your sister likes him." Eiji reasoned with the pinkette, making her think.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the bells ringing all throughout the school, signalling the beginning of classes.

Before Eiji could respond, Pinkie already took Eiji onto her shoulder and ran through the hallways. "I'm sorry we have to cut the tour short for today, but I guarantee you, nobody's gonna be late, not on my watch."

As the sped through the bodies of other students in the corridors on their way to their class, Eiji thought to himself.

 _'Are we even in the same class?!'_

* * *

Two figures can be seen on top of Canterlot High School's rooftop as the classes begun, though one cannot make out what they looked like unless they were right next to them.

"What are you planning to do with the girl?" A girl with purple skin and black hair was sitting on the edges of the green dome-like structure in the middle of the high school. She was wearing a simple black hoodie, and a long black skirt that reached all the way to her feet, completely covering her legs. She was also wearing a golden necklace that had a purple jewel hanging on to it.

The person she was talking to was a young man, the young man in question had a light tone of brown as a skin color and a darker one as his hair color. He was wearing a shirt that was made to look like a knight's armor, he had a brown miniature shield strapped onto his right forearm. "I let the girl do our job for us. If OOO reveals himself, I alone, will be able to take him down, and if he chooses to ignore it... We both know what happens when a Blessed Yummy sucks their victim dry..."

The young man let himself release a triumphant laugh as he played with the thought of handing the beaten body of OOO to the king. The girl rolled her eyes, took a piece of lollipop from the pocket of her hoodie, and looked away as she took the wrapper off.

While she placed the lollipop in her mouth, she saw something, or rather someone, from the corner of her eye. She has never doubted her eyesight before, so she was sure that she wasn't just seeing things. "Shut up for a moment."

The girl took a small blade from a pocket behind her skirt and made her way to swiftly search for their intruder. Her companion soon picked up on it and began his own search as well.

Their current prey would stick out like a sore thumb should he come out of the tower, for their green clothing and skin was a great contrast to the red tinted roof. "This is just great... We're both looking for the brat..." Kuwa whispered to himself in annoyance.

"I can feel that devil woman come nearer with each second... Doc owes me extra for this one." He told himself as he rushed out of the small window on the tower, he did that at the nick of time too. For if he had been a mere second later then he would have been turned into a pin cushion.

Kuwa ran past the girl with knives, and past her taller partner. He was running to the edge of the roof before he jumped off, much to the shock of the two that were chasing him.

The young man was about to chase after him, before he was held back by his partner. "Don't jump off, we both know you're not built for falling from a high altitude. We're just going to have to wait for him to appear again, that is if he can even survive such a fall."

He realized that he got caught in the middle of the heat of the moment again. He slammed his fist onto the door before walking away.

The girl took the lollipop's stick out and threw it onto the ground before walking over to the shadow of the school's tower, slowly blending into the darkness.

* * *

The bells rung once more, this time to the everybody in the academy that it was lunch time, and time for a break, something that everybody in the building collectively welcomed.

"Well, I did say it was not on my watch." Pinkie reasoned with Eiji as they walked on their way to the cafeteria.

"When you told me that, I didn't think you meant it literally, did you see how angry Mister Doodle was? I'm lucky we were in the same class, if I wasn't then I would have been guaranteed to be missing for an entire class." He admitted, making Pinkie raise a fist in victory.

Pinkie's smile lasted only for a moment before it deflated, Eiji noticed this and voiced his concern. "What's on your mind Pinkie?"

"I can't help myself from thinking of that Boulder guy with my sister every now and then. Something about him just feels wrong, and I'm usually right in these sort of stuff." Pinkie explained to Eiji. Who was about to answer before he was stopped by the voice of another girl.

"Oi, Pinkie! I need you to come with me right now!" The two turned to the direction of the voice's origin to see a shorter girl wearing a black gakuran uniform and a damaged baseball cap that had the image of a cartoon cloud letting out a rainbow colored lightning strike.

The girl herself had a grayish cerulean complexion and her hair was a mixture of multiple kinds of colors, as if it was meant to mimic the colors of a rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash! What do you need me for? Are you going to throw a party?" Pinkie asked the girl excitedly, leaning in closer to the girl.

"No, I need you for something more important than that." Dash grabbed at Pinkie's arm as she began walking. Eiji was about to leave since he thought it wouldn't concern him, before Pinkie grabbed his arm tightly, forcing him to get involved in whatever it was.

"What could possibly be more important than a party?!" Pinkie asked as they made their way to an exit to the side of the building, the exit was located in a dusty and broken down room that was supposed to be where their school band practices, it was luckily not that far of a walk from where the two had been just a moment ago.

"It's about your sister," Pinkie was about to ask a barrage of questions before the door was slammed open by the body of a person. "and her new friend..."

Dash let go of Pinkie's arm to go to the beaten body of the person that just flew through the window of the door, she carried him on her back, Pinkie and Eiji looked at Dash in concern. "Don't worry 'bout him Topaz is stronger than he looks."

The boy in question, Topaz, looked to be just a bit taller than Dash but was still shorter than both Eiji and Pinkie. His skin was a light tint of tan orange and his hair was light blue in color. He was wearing a matching black gakuran uniform and a teardrop-shaped Topaz earring. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, and his pants and shoes were the ones that looked the most damaged.

He turned to the two and raised a thumbs up while smiling.

"W-Who could do such a thing?!" Pinkie asked in distress, Dash responded by motioning her head towards the broken door.

Pinkie was too scared to move so Eiji was the one that opened the door, mentally bracing himself for whatever was behind the door, the rest followed, peeking through the door right behind them.

The scene in front of them was better than what Eiji expected, though that may be because he got used to always expecting massive property damage and the injury of at least a dozen people.

In front of them lay a group of people, all wearing matching gakuran uniforms with each having some sort of personal touch. All three of them were on the ground, battered and bruised. The pieces of a broken table and a bunch of chairs were also on the floor. Right in the middle of it all was Boulder twirling his umbrella around and Maud. Maud looked paler than usual and her eyes almost looked blank, though she had a disturbing smile on her face. The boy noticed the new faces and smiled at them.

"I know I said that it would take me 'til the sunset to take all of your sister, but who knew that fulfilling more of her other desires boosted up the process? Weird right?" The boy spoke in his usual mischievous tone.

"I bet she only has an hour to last before she's completely milked dry, and by then, nobody, and I mean nobody will be able to stop me! But I'm kind enough to give to the chance to- Don't you dare touch her!" Pinkie ignored him and went straight to Maud, running to her sister despite the warnings of everybody else. Boulder noticed this at the last second and swung his umbrella at her like a baseball bat, sending her straight back to the door.

Luckily for her, Eiji was prepared to catch her. "I think I've shown you neanderthals how superior I am to every single one of you! Run while you can cretins, not that it will change much since none will be able to hide from-!" His boasting was cut short by a punch to the face, the source of the punch was one furious Maud.

"I-I thought you were my friend?! You were only supposed to beat up everyone else! My sister is not part of any of our plans!" Maud's smile was replaced by tears and frustration. Her mind and thoughts were conflicting with one another as she thought of what just happened and what she just did.

Boulder's source of strength and power was Maud, so it only made sense that only her would be able to physically hurt him, though he really wasn't expecting it since he basically had her eating at the palm of his hand. "I finally found out why you don't have friends."

Maud's eyes widened as he said those words. Everybody else was too injured or preoccupied with fixing the others up to move, while they were talking, Eiji placed Pinkie to the side in the of the door, Pinkie pulled him closed and whispered in pain. "I-I'm okey dokey, don't mind me... J-Just please help Maud..." He was supposed to disagree before his arm was tightly squeezed, he had no choice than to nod, though he made sure to make Pinkie comfortable before he leaves for Maud.

"It's because you're so stupid and clingy, you blame everybody else for not befriending you, but who in the world would want to befriend a girl that secretly wants her younger sister to jump of a-" "That's not true!"

The two were staring face-to-face with each other, Maud showing her hidden emotional side while Boulder was unusually cold.

"It's true and you're just lying to yourself! You really thought I was your friend? I was never your friend, in fact, I'm not an actual person either!" Everybody was caught confused by his words.

"Are you really _that_ stupid? My name is literally Boulder! Why don't you piece two-and-two together for yourself once in your pitiful life?" While he was speaking, Eiji was finally near them, not near enough to attract attention, but just enough to jump in should he need to.

Going in too early was bad for Eiji since he would just be batted away by the boy and his abnormal amount of strength, going in too late was self explanatory, Maud was too busy talking to Boulder and he would surely not like having his conversation cut short. He had to move in at the exact moment the boy becomes hostile, that was the best thing he could come up with at the moment.

Maud's thoughts rushed like a raging river, each thought being rethought, each question adding more questions, and each answer needing more answers. Until she finally realized. "Y-You're... Boulder... M-My pet rock..." She knew she sounded stupid but this was the only possible explanation.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Somebody give the girl a prize! Honestly, though, wishing harm upon your sister just because she has friends and you don't is just, sad. Sadder than having rocks for friends even. You won't be of much use to me now, since your death would release just enough desire to complete me. This is goodbye then." The boy moved faster than any human can be capable of, blowing dust and Eiji into the air with the sheer force of his swing as he raised his umbrella and brought it down upon the girl in one quick motion.

Pinkie and everybody else were watching helplessly, unable to do anything to stop it in time, everybody but Pinkie looked back, not wanting to see what could have remained of the girl.

As the dust settled, the scene slowly began to unravel, immediately jumping to conclusions, Pinkie started tearing up, expecting to see nothing but bits of what was once her sister. But to her surprise, someone was suddenly in the middle of her sister and Boulder.

"Kuwa?!" Everybody recognized the name to some extent, they all turned to see the boy struggling to get his umbrella back from the Kuwa's grip, though he wasn't having an easier time than the boy. That was when Maud took her chance to run away from the two.

"These new damn Yummies are too strong to be even called Yummies!" Everybody but Eiji were confused by what he meant.

"Yummies? Wait, you're not talking about monsters that feed off desires are you?" Eiji asked Kuwa, unable to believe that they were able to follow him all the way here.

"No, I'm talking about magical horses that use the power of friendship- Of course I'm talking about monsters that feed off the desires of humans! Are there any other type of Yummy?!" Kuwa asked angrily as he kept his grip on the boy, realizing something after a few seconds. "Wait, how do you know about Yummies?! I only have one human in mind who could possibly know of them, and he's a thorn in my neck!"

"What do you mean by 'thorn in your neck' just who are you exactly?!" Eiji asked back, Kuwa was being out beaten by the boy, much to the surprise of everyone. In response, Kuwa let go of the umbrella and kicked the boy straight on the center of the chest, sending him flying to the wall. He took this chance to throw things at Eiji.

Despite being caught off guard, Eiji was way too used to catching things to not be automatically catch them. At first he was confused as to what they could be and why would he throw it at him. Then he opened his hand to inspect what he caught, and he thought that nothing could surprise more could surprise him today, and he was dead wrong.

In his hands was the OOO Driver and the Multi Combo Medals, he turned back to Kuwa and was about to ask a question before he saw that he was no longer where he was supposed to be.

He looked around to check for him but there was not even a trace of him leaving. Eiji lets out a sigh to calm his nerves.

"I may not know what's happening. I may be confused out of my mind by everything... But one thing's clear, you are causing harm upon people who have done nothing to deserve it, and I will never hesitate to help someone in need! No matter how big and impossible things may seem!" He placed the Driver on his hip, which automatically wrapped itself around him, much to the amazement of everybody watching.

"This is for Pinkie!" He declared as he inserted the Batta Medal.

"For her sister!" He said as he inserted the Tora Medal.

"And for everyone else you've hurt!" He finished while he inserted the Taka Medal.

He took the Scanner out of its container on the belt, the feeling of being able to transform once more felt like such a foreign concept to Eiji, yet it was one he was all too familiar with.

He breathed in and out one last time before he placed the Scanner on the Driver.

"Henshin!"

* * *

 **Let's cut it off right there with possibly one of the most expected cliffhangers in history!  
**

 **I'll be honest with myself and say that this one felt like something was really missing. Though I don't know what.**

 **I do hope that I was able to portray all of the characters at least somewhat correctly, even though I took large amounts of liberty and practically remade some of the characters.**

 **Now I know what you may possibly be asking right now. "What's up with Rainbow Dash?" I assure you, I have things planned up nicely for her and my version of her character. I felt like having her be the usual athlete character was a bit too boring.**

 **This chapter was a really tough one to write, and I really didn't expect it either. It took longer than expected, but hopefully the outcome is good.**

 **Now it's time to ask you, my dear readers, the most important questions of all.**

 **Should I, or should I not ship Eiji with someone? Why or why not? And with whom?**

 **I should also admit that I already answered those questions for myself, but I would really love to know what you guys think.**

 **Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review, I would really love to see your insight into the story so far. Any sort of constructive criticism is accepted and a hundred percent appreciated!**

 **So with nothing else to say, I once again ask you to tell me your thoughts, thank you for reading and... Peace out!  
**

 **Edited: 4/22/2018 - fixed some things up**


	4. I-4 - Ice Cream, Shield, and Story

**Don't rain on me~**

* * *

"I'm not too confident about this... Couldn't we just wait until after the end of classes?" Maud asked her companion with an oddly positive tone as they walked around town, the boy was currently eating a cupcake, she did not know where he got it.

"Don't be such a party pooper Maudy-Pie. School is for nerds and losers y'know? Now we have the entire day to ourselves!" The boy said before finishing up his food. "So what do you want to do now?"

Maud raised a brow at his question. "Why are you asking me? Weren't you the one that dragged me out of the school?"

"I told you already haven't I? I'm here to fulfill each and every one of your desires, at least till sundown." Maud's thoughts went back to earlier in the morning, finally understanding what he meant about fulfilling her wishes.

"Why though? What do you want out of me in return?" Maud was no stranger to bullies and pranks, she had went out on several joke dates in her time at Canterlot High, each one ended with her being humiliated. Just the thought of them made Maud deflate.

Boulder saw this, so he placed the handle of his umbrella under her chin, pushing it up gently to raise Maud's head. "This is no time to be sad Maudy-Pie, I just want to see you happy. Nothing but seeing a smile from you would completely make my day."

Maud's face redden as she took the boy's hat off to ruffle his hair. "In your dreams brat."

"Just give me my hat back then." The boy said with a laugh as he tried taking it from her hands, she was far too tall for him though.

Maud's lips were tilting slightly as he kept jumping for his hat, Boulder noticed it and pointed it out. "Hey, you're smiling! You look so cute when you smile!"

"I did not! You're just seeing things!" Maud's face reddened even more as she roughly placed his hat back on his head, the hat was big enough to reach his eyes.

He struggled to pull the hat up as Maud looked at him in amusement.

* * *

"Henshin!"

Eiji shouted as he slid the O-Scanner through the Driver. As the scanner passed through each medal, a ring of light with their respective colors popped out from the Driver. Eiji placed the Scanner near his chest as he went through the transformation.

 **TAKA**

 **TORA**

 **BATTA**

Images made of light that looked like various medals of different colors appeared around Eiji's head, chest, and legs. Each one stopping at one medal, the top stopping at the red medal, the second stopped at the yellow medal, while the last one stopped at the green medal. The red showed the image of a red hawk, the second was a yellow tiger, and the last showed the image of a grass-hopper.

 **TA-TO-BA!**

 **TATOBA TATOBA!**

The images of the medals merged on the center, forming the image of the Multi Combo before it embedded itself on Eiji's chest, multicolored light exploded from Eiji's body as everyone saw that he was suddenly donning an armor that came from nowhere.

The head had the image of a read hawk covering his face and two green lens on where his eyes were supposed to be, the image of the hawk had lines that connected all the way to his chest. His chest had the crest of the Multi Combo covering his front, his shoulders had pads on each one. On his arms were yellow gauntlets that had spikes on its back. The crest on his chest had lines that made its way to his legs, his legs had light green padding and on his feet were green shoes.

Everybody watching the entire process were completely amazed. Pinkie was smiling wide, Boulder was gritting his teeth, and everybody else had their eyes wide in disbelief.

"OOO... Don't you dare ruin my plans! Not yet!" Boulder was the first to shake himself out of his shock, quickly jumping to Eiji with the sharp end of his umbrella pointed at the armored young man.

The spikes on Eiji's gauntlets extended, acting as blade-claws on his arms. He prepared himself as he waited for the boy's umbrella to clash with his claws.

* * *

"The city looks so beautiful from up here..." Maud said to herself as she peeked through the window of their cab, they were high up on the air, a Ferris wheel was what was carrying them up. She turned back to the boy to see him eating another dessert, a not so small stack of Neapolitan ice cream.

The boy was busy eating before he noticed that Maud was looking at him. He look away for a moment, pondering something in his mind before he stretched the hand holding the ice cone to the girl. "Alright, you can have some..."

The girl couldn't help herself, she giggled lightly, the boy was confused for as far as he knew, there was nothing to laugh about. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are. You look like an actual child." The boy playfully furrowed his brows in mock anger as he took his hand back and bit off the ice cream, taking an entire scoop in his mouth.

"You don't get any then!" He said with a full mouth, muffling his voice a bit. Maud rolled her eyes, turning to the window once more before she felt the cart start to tilt and shake, he turned to the boy again, seeing that he was in a state of distress.

"Brain freeze?" The girl asked, the boy responded by shakily nodding his head. Maud sighed before straightening herself, she then patted her laps much to the confusion of the boy. "Sit on my lap, let me massage your head." She said teasingly.

The boy turned away, his face flashing bright red. "I-I don't wanna! I-I'm not a child, I can handle m-myself." He said with a grumpy huff.

* * *

Eiji caught the boy's umbrella with both of his claws, he pushed the boy back right after he did. The umbrella flew off the boy's hands as he back flipped to land safely on the ground. The umbrella embedded itself into the wall behind Boulder.

The boy did not slow down one bit, he shouted in rage as he ran back to Eiji with a fist raised.

Eiji met the boy's fist with a claw, he was caught off guard by the force of the boy's punch, barely able to keep himself standing as the punch's sheer power made its way to the ground, cracking and shattering the floor.

Boulder kept his pace, sending another punch, one that Eiji caught with his other claw. The boy kept going, pulling his fists back to send one after another, with Eiji catching each one at the nick of time. If it weren't for the Taka Claw's speed boost, he would have been pummeled by the boy's fist at the first punch.

They were at a stalemate before Eiji pushed the boy back after catching another fist, Boulder was supposed to send another one in response before he was sent flying by a kick from Eiji, it hit him straight in the chest. The boy flew straight onto the Academy's wall, right next to where his umbrella was stuck.

Now that he had the advantage, Eiji took the O-Scanner and slid it through the Driver.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

Eiji felt power course throughout his entire body as his legs transformed into the Batta Legs, he used it to jump high up into the air. Images of each medal's symbols formed out of nothing, it lined itself all the way to where the boy landed. He aimed one of his legs at the boy and raised both of his claws as he flew through each image of the medals, about to deliver a devastating blow to the boy.

"Seiyaa!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry I got you into this... I never wanted you to get hurt, you should have just stayed quiet!"

They had just ran into a gang of delinquents in the middle of an alleyway, these were ones that usually preyed on Maud.

"Why would I do that? I would rather kill myself before I let scum like them hurt such a pretty little thing..." The boy was covered in bruises and his clothes were tattered all over.

Bloodstains were all over the alleyway as the unconscious bodies of the delinquents lay on the ground, all of them were in a state far more worse than Boulder.

Out of everyone in the alleyway, Maud was the least hurt, she still got some bruises, but there was nothing that she couldn't walk off.

"I'm being serious right now. What if you weren't able to beat them? They came for me and only me, you should not have been hurt at all." Tears were falling down from Maud's face and onto the boy's battered body. He laying on Maud's lap.

"That wouldn't be a problem... I'll just become stronger, and even more powerful. Just for you... After all, I _am_ here to fulfill you desires." He repeated once again.

Maud held him tightly in her arms. "Don't be like that. I don't want anybody else getting hurt just because of me..." She said before turned to the knocked out delinquents. "I wish people like them just cease to exist... They're nothing but garbage human pieces of-!" She started yelling in anger, only stopping when Boulder placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it then... Your wish, is my command..."

* * *

Everything shook from the sheer force of Eiji's kick, nearby trees were violently wiggling, windows were shattered, and dust was kicked into the air, which covered up the battlefield from their view. Meanwhile, everybody else watching was finally able to break from the stupor they were in.

"What the hell is happening? What did you do?!" Dash asked Maud as she roughly grabbed the older girl by the shirt, growling in anger.

"I-I don't know! I swear, w-we didn't mean to do anything more than to rough some thugs up..." Maud explained sadly, refusing to make eye contact with the furious Rainbow Dash in shame.

"Well, I have a thug right in front of me right now! Let me do you a favor then!" Dash raised a fist at the girl, Maud shut her eyes tight in anticipation of the oncoming fist.

A second passed... Then two... Then Maud finally decided to open her eyes.

"D-Dashie... Please..." Rainbow Dash was trembling in rage and the only thing keeping her from beating Maud was one injured Pinkie. Dash roughly dropped Maud before she started to make her way to her comrades, stopping for only a moment to turn to Pinkie.

"Don't call me by that nickname, ever again." She ordered coldly before she continued to walk away.

Maud turned to her sister, expecting to see nothing but disappointment from Pinkie and if she was to be honest with herself, she would have rather have that instead of the smiling and forgiving Pinkie she was seeing.

"W-Why aren't you mad at me?" Maud's shaky voice barely formed those words, Pinkie just kept on smiling as she moved to give her elder sister a hug, one that Maud was supposed to decline. But instead of hugging her sister, Pinkie blacked out, Maud caught her right before she hit the floor.

Their tender moment was cut short by a gigantic, monstrous, and distorted squeal. Maud hurried to carry her younger sister back to safety, even though she felt like she was at her weakest point in her life.

Dash was in the process of doing the same for one of her friends when she noticed that people were starting to gather near the windows to take a look at what was happening. She merely scoffed at them before she continued dragging them away.

"I said, **not yet!** " All was shocked when they saw a monster standing on the boy's spot. The monster looked like a demonic knight, he wore dark brown armor that covered his body from neck to toe. On top of his head was a helmet that resembled the head of an armadillo, yet it was made to look a tad more menacing. The monster's face was completely blank, save for a pair of pitch black eyes. The helmet and armor had square patterns all over them.

Eiji was panting heavily as he watched the monster jump to grab at the umbrella on the wall. The premature Scanning Charge took a toll at his younger and less experienced body.

What was supposed to be Boulder took the umbrella into his hands and opened it up while pulling at the grip, the umbrella slowly shifted in form as he did so. Its color turned into a darker shade of brown while the canopy separated with the handle and the shaft. The handle and shaft's shape morphed into a sword and the canopy turned into a shield. Both of the objects' material make up turned into some sort of stone and the shield had the same square patterns as the armor and the helmet.

" **I am oh so near to completion... It doesn't matter what you do OOO, you cannot stop me! For my shield is unbreakable!** " The monster's voice still sounded like the human Boulder's voice, only at an abnormally higher pitch. He spoke while slowly advancing to Eiji, with the shield raised right in front of him.

Eiji didn't look like he was fazed by the claim outside, he was going crazy in his mind though.

 _'I need to come up with something fast... What could possible beat something wearing so much armor?'_

Eiji jumped back into the air, once again using the Batta Medal to boost himself, to deliver a kick to his opponent. Boulder waited for the kick to land before he swatted Eiji downwards with the shield. Eiji quickly got back up and began slashing with the Tora Claws while utilizing the Taka Eyes to search for any weak spots on the shield, finding absolutely nothing.

" **Useless! Useless! Useless!** " Monster-Boulder taunted before he stunned Eiji with a hit from his shield, quickly following it up with a wide slash from his sword.

Sparks flew from the OOO armor as it took the brunt of the damage, though Eiji still received a lot of pain, he was now the one being sent flying to the wall.

 _'I hate how I still get hurt while wearing the OOO armor... Wait a minute... That's it!'_

Inside the mask, Eiji smiled in confidence as he quickly recovered and flipped midair to land on his feet and he used the Batta Legs again to jump right back to Boulder.

" **Tch! Which part of 'unbreakable' do you not understand?!** " Boulder asked, frustrated by Eiji's persistence. He waited for Eiji to land again before he swatted him right back to the Academy's wall. The arm he was holding the shield with started to hurt.

* * *

Back in the abandoned club room, Rainbow Dash finally brought the all of her friends in and started patching them up with whatever she could find, she glared at Maud every once in a while as she did so.

Maud looked away, ashamed of herself, she started feeling light-headed and cold a few minutes back. Tears kept falling from her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She brushed a strand of hair off of Pinkie's face as she looked at her younger sister's peaceful sleeping state. "I-I'm s-so sorry P-Pinkie... I-I'm t-the worst sister ever, I won't e-even get the c-chance to make i-it up to y-you... I hope y-you'll f-forgive me s-someday... "

She felt her life slipping slowly away from her body, she hugged Pinkie as she cried in an attempt to keep herself warm. She was surprised when she felt something being placed on her shoulders.

"Don't mistake this as me forgiving you, I'm only doing this for Pinkie. If you really want to make it up to her then you should start by being there for her." Dash said from behind her while she was putting her gakuran onto the older girl. After she got done doing so, she began walking back to her injured friends.

"Hooray! We're all friends now!" Pinkie suddenly said, surprising everyone in the room.

* * *

Boulder was getting frustrated. Scratch that, he was already frustrated earlier, now he's just furious.

Now matter how many times he swatted the pesky armored boy away with his indestructible shield, the pest just keeps jumping back to him, which it obligatory for him to stand and wait for the brat's kick to land on his shield to swat him away, which just repeated the cycle. He can't move to dodge the kick since the shield and armor weighs him down a lot.

His arm was getting more and more tired and damaged.

" **This is just getting repetitive! Why don't you just give it up?!** " Boulder jeered with a panting smirk, he didn't know what the brat was hoping to achieve by being swatted back to the wall again and again.

Speaking of being swatted back, Boulder awaited for the opportune time once more before swatting Eiji away with the shield again, and once again, Eiji landed on his feet before he jumped back to Boulder, only to be swatted back to the walls again.

" **Wait a second!** " The boy turned monster finally realized what Eiji was doing. The reason his hand was hurting more than it was supposed to was... " **Stop jumping on my shield! No matter how hard you kick or jump on it, it won't break!** "

Eiji landed on the wall, but rather than immediately jumping back, he stuck to the wall for a second, the Batta Legs coiling like a spring before he sprung onto Boulder again, leaving large cracks on the wall.

Boulder did the usual thing and waited for Eiji, but this time when it was time to swat him back, his arm wasn't able to raise the shield. Eiji kicked the shield away as he back flips into the air.

Watching by the broken door, Pinkie shouted out. "His next line is 'Were you planning to do this since the very start?!'"

"Did you plan this since the very start OOO?! You cheeky son of a-!" Boulder was surprised and further angered by Pinkie's accurate prediction, he didn't get to finish what he was going to say though, for Eiji landed a kick on his face.

Three more kicks were delivered before Eiji landed on the ground, he continued his assault by turning to the Tora Claws and with the Taka Eyes finally able to detect the weak spots of his armor, this hurt Boulder gravely. One more kick sent him flying into the air.

"Time to finish this!" Eiji took the O-Scanner from its container one more time and tilted the Driver again. He scanned the Driver for the second time for a...

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

The circles of light were now directed at the path the flying Boulder was about to take. Eiji jumped once again with the Batta Legs, passing through each circle gave him a power boost.

Once Eiji passed through the last circle, he stopped right at in the middle of Boulder's flight path. The Batta legs coiled again, building up massive amounts of energy before releasing it all in one devastating kick, destroying all of Boulder's armor.

"Seiyaa!"

He sent his opponent back onto the ground and into a crater, before he landed safely back on his feet. He fixed the Driver's position to cancel his transformation.

Eiji was about to let out a sigh of relief before he was suddenly hugged tightly from behind. "That. Was. Awesome!"

After Pinkie shouted those three words louder than humanly possible, the crowd watching the fight from the windows began cheering as well, which made Eiji blush in embarrassment.

Behind Pinkie was her sister and Rainbow Dash, the former looking like her usual self, and both sporting a victorious smile.

The celebration was eased when they heard the sound of something crawling from the crater. Maud cowered behind everyone else as Eiji and Dash prepared themselves for a fight.

"W-What a pathetic girl you are! Always hiding behind other people... Maud Pie truly is a worthless girl!" Boulder, in his old childlike form, emerged from the crater just to taunt Maud again. The words hurt her very deeply, she was about to lash out at him again before she was stopped by someone else speaking.

"I may not like her, but I know there is nothing wrong with relying on other people for help!" Dash answered back to the beaten boy.

"Yeah! No matter what, we'll always be ready to help her out, so back off!" Pinkie added as she did a mock boxing stance.

"Because that's what friends are for." Eiji, despite being battered and injured, stood high with full confidence in his words.

The crowd soon started to follow the three, throwing their own retorts and insults at the boy.

Maud's eyes widened in realization.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to hear a story?" Boulder asked as he inhaled another cone of ice-cream. They were currently taking a break from the rides and booths.

"Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." Maud answered, as she dug into her own cone of ice-cream.

"Neato! Well.. It goes like this y'see. In a kingdom far, far away lived a peasant girl and a traveling bard.  
The girl often gets picked on for being the daughter of a mere farmer, and for that reason, she never made any friends.  
Then one day, this girl met the traveling bard in the middle of the fields.  
'Who are you?' she asked, 'I am the key to fulfilling your dreams.' he said.  
And so the girl told him of her desire to have one friend, and so the bard said 'then I shall be that friend.'" He took a moment to take a lick at his food.

"Days pass as the two had so much fun, going around town and minding their own business. Until one day, the girl said to the bard 'I wish I had more friends.' The bard nodded, then brought her back to town.  
Confused at what he was meaning to do, the girl was about to ask the bard before she felt herself being pushed to the ground. 'What a pathetic girl you are! Why must you be near me so? You stink of dirt and pig!' He taunted, completely out of character.  
The girl was struck by sadness beyond anything she felt, betrayed by her only friend.  
Then a towns-person helped the girl back to her feet, condemning the bard for what he did.  
Soon the entire town despised the bard, demanding he be kicked out of town, and so he did.  
Days passed as the town began growing more and more close with the girl.  
She never found out that it was all because of the bard. The end." The boy said before gulping down another scoop of ice-cream

"It was... Odd to say the least... I think the girl should have been grateful for the bard at the very least." Maud commented. "And what was it supposed to mean anyways?"

"I sure do love me some ice-cream!" Boulder finished his cone, completely ignoring any mention of the story after that.

* * *

"T-Thank you Boulder..." She whispered to herself as the boy smiled genuinely at her. The body of the boy began dissolving into dust, being blown away by the wind.

Soon, all of the boy was turned to dust, Maud noticed that there was something left behind. She went forward to inspect it as everyone else went back to check up on the injured.

* * *

"Now that everything's settled, we can all finally rest up from everything that just happened!" Pinkie shouted before the bell started ringing.

"I almost forgot, school's not done yet!" Eiji said, making Pinkie groan in disappointment, she picked Eiji back up again to carry him to their next class. Eiji was in no place to complain for his entire body was aching.

"Wait a moment Pinkie!" Maud's voice stopped the two in their tracks, turning back to the door only to be met by a small flying object.

Eiji caught the object then took a look at it. "A-A medal?!"

"It belongs to you now. He would have given it to you anyways." Maud said with a small smile, carrying a piece of rock with a top hat and Boulder's umbrella.

"Tha-""No time for that now Hin-Os! We're gonna be late!" Pinkie cut him off before running through the door.

* * *

"Well doc, seems like we finally found the brat." Kuwa said as he sat on a table inside the Chemistry Room. "What do you plan on doing now?"

A pale man wearing a lab coat was the person he was talking to. The pale man was busy with writing something up on the white board. "Since fate has denied me a proper ending, I feel the most appropriate course of action would be... This." The pale man walked out of the door before Kuwa could ask him a single question.

On the board was a jumble of seemingly random words, and calculations. In the middle of it all was, 'Support Hino' and 'Dethrone the King'.

* * *

 **AND CUT! I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT!  
**

 **I don't have much to say other than to repeat my question from last chapter since nobody answered it.**

 **Should i ship Eiji with someone or not? Who and why if yes.**

 **Also, tell me about the your opinions on this chapter, especially the fight scene, since I had the most difficulty writing that part.**

 **If you can spot the painfully obvious references to a certain animu, tell me in a review so you get a digital cookie.**

 **Please do tell me your opinions by leaving a review, I'm getting really tired now so this was the Armless Author and..**

 **Peace out!**

 **EDIT:4/25/2018 - Fixed some stuff up  
**


	5. I-5 - Ditzy, Parad, and The School Forum

**When you're rife with devastation there's a simple explanation**  
 **You're a toy maker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball.  
**

* * *

"You don't need to bring me to the nurse Pinkie, I'm absolutely fine as I am now, don't trouble yourself with me."

Eiji was once again being carried by Pinkie, bridal style, they attracted a lot of attention because of that. Eiji kept insisting Pinkie to put him down, not wanting Pinkie to be late for another class during the first day just because of him. He was about to give up before he was put on the floor by Pinkie.

"Are you sure about that?" Pinkie asked him.

"Of course I am. I'm feeling a hundred and ten percent right now." He assured Pinkie as he tried to stand his self up, even Eiji knew how unconvincing he was, and the fact that he was struggling to stand up all by himself didn't help his case at all.

"Okie dokie lokie! I'll be seeing you in class then Hin-O's, don't you dare be late!" With that, Pinkie just up and left the battered Eiji to fend for his self all alone.

"W-Wait, you can't be serious right? H-Help me out here Pinkie, you can't possibly leave me here like this, at least drag me to class or something!" Eiji's please became more and more hopeless as Pinkie sank deeper into the sea of people, eventually leaving Eiji's sight. Eiji sighed to himself. "Might as well move, each second spent lying around is a second wasted."

Eiji managed to stand up by pulling his body up by the wall, he began his trek to his next class... That was when it hit him.

He didn't know where his next class was supposed to be.

* * *

"Am I supposed to be surprised that the imposter OOO has finally showed up just to beat your petty excuse for a Blessed Yummy up?" Dizmel and Dogatz, in their human forms, were sitting around in an empty classroom. Dizmel was eating another piece of lollipop and Dogatz was repeatedly punching the life-sized replica of the human anatomy to release his anger.

"That's the worst part of it all. We weren't supposed to be surprised, I would have gotten to that impostor if it weren't for that green freak attacking me and my Yummy out of no where!" He reasoned with her, his last words accompanied by a powerful punch that utterly destroyed the replica. "I swear, you should have just minded your own business earlier and let me chase after him. That way, we wouldn't be having this problem right now."

"If you want to be rubble on the dirt, I won't stop you, but you can't do it while our lord is entrusting a special mission upon you. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't his highness that sent me with you." She said before taking a pen and a notebook out of her bag and began to draw on it. "At the very least you should have seen his face, that way, we'd have an easier time helping him... ride the pale horse."

"Seriously Dizmel, who uses those kinds of euphemisms? Even during our time, that wasn't used much." He said as he palmed his face. "And if you didn't want to help me, then I won't force you to, you can just watch and learn little girl." He said mockingly, Dizmel's face froze for a second before she took the piece of candy out of her mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Dizmel's clothes started to distort as she slowly shifted into her true form, Dogatz, however, was unfazed and moved to look at her eye-to-eye, to challenge here further.

"I called you a little girl. What are you going to do about it little girl?" Dogatz mocked as his true form began forming as well, starting with his armor and the helmet on his head, both resembling what one would imagine a samurai would wear. That was the last straw for Dizmel as she conjured a blade from the shadows and pounced on the other person in the room.

Dogatz moved fast and swatted the blade out of her hands as she landed upon him, she didn't stop though, and proceeded to strangle Dogatz, which confused him because they don't need to breath at all.

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry for intruding! I'll just take this pot right here and leave right away." Both of their transformations were cancelled by surprise as a girl was standing through the slightly opened door. She had a messy grassy green hair and grayish green skin. Her face was burning red as her hands were on his face, her eyes peeking slightly though her fingers. "H-How lewd..." She whispered the last part to herself, though both of the two on the floor heard her anyways.

"What in the world are you calling lewd girl?!" "I think she's referring to us." Dizmel glared at him before she realized that they were in a very awkward position. She was sitting on top of him by his hip and was holding both of his wrists to the floor. Dizmel flared up as well as Dogatz laughed at their predicament. "I-I swear, this isn't what it looks like!"

"J-Just try to not break anything or attract the attention of any of the faculty. And in the first day as well..." The girl whispered the last few words to herself again, still being heard by the two. She closed the door as she took the plant-pot by the door.

"You damned rock-for-brains!" Dogatz laughing was cut short by a punch straight to the face.

* * *

"Dammit Pinkie, you could've at least told me which classroom I'm supposed to be at." Eiji kept limping through each hallway as the students disappeared, most probably in their respective classes. Eiji was about to give up before he heard the sound of a locker banging, he rushed to see where it came from, the slight panic giving him enough adrenaline to ignore most of the pain.

He turned a hall to see a girl being surrounded by a group of people wearing white coats and armbands. There were five of them, one of them was wearing a red armband while the rest of them were wearing white ones. The girl they were surrounding was wearing a light blue shirt with tucked sleeves, a yellow necktie, and a green knee-length dress. The one nearest to her had wavy sharp brilliant amber hair and light turquoise skin.

The girl with the neck tie was sitting on the floor, her clothes were slightly damaged and she had bruises on parts of her body, her skin was a bluish gray and her hair an olive color. It took Eiji a few seconds to process what he was seeing while he noticed that the girl on the floor had wall eyes and was a classmate of his, he recalled her name to be Ditzy Muffins.

"Come on Derpy Clutz, I'm sure that you can cough up at least a few dollars more than this." The amber haired girl said as she showed a few dollars in her hand.

"H-Hey! L-Leave her alone!" Eiji shouted before he even realized it. All of their eyes, except one of Ditzy's, were on Eiji.

 _'This might not have been my best idea...'_ Eiji thought to himself as the amber haired girl and her lackeys made their way to her, not before kicking Ditzy one last time though.

"And who are you supposed to be? Some sort of white-knight hoping to carry his retard of a princess to the sunset?" She insulted both Eiji and Ditzy in one sentence. Eiji was angered beyond belief, people like this that make other people suffer and enjoy every moment of it are one of the few things that can get Eiji heated.

Eiji was about to answer back to the girl before he was shoved to the side by an unseen person. "W-Wha? W-Wait, aren't you that one girl from earlier..." The person that shoved him to the side was Rainbow Dash holding a wooden sword, one that Eiji recognized to be a Shinai, a sword usually used in Kendo.

 _'Why would she have such a thing?'_ Eiji pondered to his self before he was shocked when she saw Dash suddenly raise the wooden sword above her head, Eiji moved to stop her from doing something brash.

"W-Wait a minute! You don't need to hit anybody!" Eiji took the sword from Dash's grasps and threw itas far as possible. Dash glared at him before she ran to get to it. "How much money do you want?"

"Kicking the crap out of the retard wrecked my shoes a little, if the white-knight would be kind enough to _donate_ a hundred dollars, I'll leave Derp-head alone for the first month." The girl said half-sarcastically, not expecting Eiji to actually bring out that much amount of money, but he did so anyways, surprising the girl and her lackeys. "Looks like new guy knows how to do business. I'm liking you already. Have fun with the retard white-knight."

She pocketed the money before they began walking away, Dash has just returned when she realized this. "Oi! You asshats better come back here right now! I haven't even got the chance to get started yet!" She taunted before she turned to Eiji, lifting him off the ground in frustration. "What did you do?!"

"I-I gave them want they wanted... Money is not a problem for me..." Eiji was slammed to the wall by Dash as she raised a fist, making Eiji panic. "W-Why am I getting punched?!"

"Don't hit him! He helped me, at the very least do it for me Rainbow." The girl from earlier, Ditzy, begged as she wobbled her way to her feet.

Rainbow Dash did drop him, but not before hitting the wall hard enough to make blood drop from her fist, missing Eiji's head by a strand of hair. "I am really hating this day right now!" She continued to show this by hitting the floor with the sword multiple times before going to Ditzy's side.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl, receiving a nod in response, this satisfied Dash enough. She glared at Eiji for a moment. "Don't get in my way next time, fuckers like them deserve to be beaten the shit out of." Her language would have surprised Eiji if this was his first time going through high-school.

Rainbow Dash left after she got done talking to Eiji, leaving the two alone.

"Give me a few days weeks, I'll pay you back full by then." Ditzy said to Eiji, making him wave his hands frantically in the air.

"You don't need to! Like I said, money isn't a problem for me. Just a thank you would be enough for me, helping people is just something I normally do." Eiji said before he felt his legs go weak, he was about to fall face-first to the floor only to be caught by Ditzy before he did.

"We haven't properly met have we? My name's Ditzy, though most people just call me Derpy and I hate it." She said offhandedly for a bit before redirecting her attention to the wobbling Eiji. "Let me help you walk at the very least, beating that monster must have hurt a lot." Eiji was shocked when he heard Ditzy mention his fight with Boulder. He internally smacked himself for forgetting that nearly half of the school must have seen the fight.

"I-If you say so... Eiji Hino's my name by the way, and I'll be fine with just calling you Ditzy." Ditzy smiled a bit at the notion. Eiji himself knows how bad it feels to not pay someone back, he figured that he did need help going to class so he might as well accept it. "We're supposed to be in the same class aren't we?"

"Yup. If I wasn't held back by those jerks then I wouldn't be late..." She said scornfully. "At the very least I get the chance to carry the mysterious 'Armored Warrior' to class." She giggled.

"Do people really call me that?" Eiji asked, genuinely curious to know.

"It's still being debated on" Ditzy took her phone out of her skirt's pocket, turned it on and took a few seconds to browse through before showing the screen to Eiji. On it was what seemed to be the student's forum, there were entire threads of arguments on what he was supposed to be called.

DrWildDog:Calling him the Armored Warrior would be the most accurate.

JoshScorches:What are you, an idiot? That sounds so bland and boring! I'm thinking something like, Firebrand.

VividDragon:Don't you dare try naming the guy after your character Josh.

JoshScorches:Take a ride in the party howitzer Vivid.

MangoMask:He does look an awful like those heroes from Japan, you know, Kamen Riders, Sentai, and such.

Gummy:I like cereal, so let's call him Kamen RiderO's.

AriTheScorchKeeper:That sounds really dumb, yet really fitting somehow.

"Dammit Pinkie." He knew that the last second to the last one had to be Pinkie. What piqued Eiji's interest though was the fact that there were already pages in this thread but it just happen just a few minutes ago. "The rumor mill in this school must be really fast huh?"

"Of course it does. You're probably the most wanted person in school right now, though the true identity of the so-called Armored Warrior is still being argued about, but I know that it's you." Ditzy said with a smile.

"How can you be so sure about that? I could just be some normal person with a pair of rich parents, there's nothing too special about me" Eiji asked, Ditzy pointed a finger to the OOO Driver, which was still on his hip. He inwardly face-palmed once more, just because he was too physically tired to do so in real life.

"Besides that, I think you're special. People often just ignore the Marionette Parad whenever they pick on someone." Her tone became a bit sad.

"Is that what the call their selves? Why don't you tell somebody about them? Surely the teachers, your parents, heck _anybody_ 's help is better than just being kicked around and sucked dry for all you're worth." Eiji asked, baffled at the fact that nobody tells anybody about such a thing.

"That's the problem. They work sneakily enough to not garner too much attention, and they occupy the powerful positions in this school, even their parents are powerful people. Hall Monitors, Student Council, you name it, they control it." He really wasn't expecting to find out that the school had some sort of secret conspiracy.

Before Eiji had time to think deeper about it, they tumbled to the floor as they hit a door. "Hey, we're here now!" Ditzy said as she sat on the floor with Eiji, they also just noticed that the bells were ringing.

"You're late Hin-O's! Class has just ended! Though I probably wouldn't complain if I were you." Pinkie's eyes turned from Eiji to his newfound companion. "Oh hey Derpy!" Eiji watched her face when Pinkie said the nickname, for some reason Ditzy didn't seem to mind it. "I'm guessing you helped Eiji make his way here."

"I did, you don't need to thank me though, I just paid a favor back." Ditzy said as she stood back up, she moved to help Eiji before she noticed that Pinkie was doing the same with the other side of his body.

"You can leave him with me now... Honestly Eiji, you're so helpless without me." Pinkie sounded a bit... off. Eiji couldn't put his finger on it, but he swore that something just sounded wrong with her as she picked him up.

Ditzy noticed this as well and backed off, not wanting to antagonize Pinkie in some way. Before the 'situation' devolved into something bad, the voice of an older man popped out. "Mister Eiji Hino..." The voice sounded familiar to Eiji somehow.

The voice belonged to a man wearing a lab coat that sat inside the room. It was easy to assume that this man was supposed to be his teacher for the class he just missed. Eiji moved a bit to take a closer look at the man, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Now girls, I need you to leave Mister Hino alone with me right now, go on to your next class." Pinkie opened her mouth as if she was about to speak before she was cut off. "Miss Pie, this is an order."

Pinkie surrendered and began walking away, being followed by Ditzy.

Eiji entered the room and closed the door, his other hand placed cautiously on the OOO Scanner, ready to transform at any moment.

"What are you doing in this place Doctor Kiyoto Maki?"

* * *

 **EYYY! Ten-ish days of no updates is finally over!  
**

 **Honestly, I procrastinated hard on this chapter, watching mlp analysis videos, playing games, reading other fics, but that's over and done with now.**

 **I _am_ however, semi-blaming, semi thanking a certain someone for getting me into analysis videos.**

 **I'm kidding about blaming you of course, though the analysis videos did help me out a bit with writing this fic.**

 **Got nothing much to say about this one other than v**

 **I finally had someone swearing for realzies in this fic, and that's been one of my biggest problems while writing this fic. I constantly ask myself "How far do I go with this?" cause I constantly think of ideas that may be a tad bit darker than one may expect. So I'll be asking you, my readers, for your thoughts and opinions about that.**

 **And I am obviously not following the EQG canon, that should have been clear from the third chapter.**

 **I may or may not have a poll set up by the time you are reading this about the shipping thing, so go check my profile out if you like.  
**

 **Now that I'm finally not dead, I would like to thank everybody that is reading this and would also like to ask you to leave your thoughts and opinions with a review and peace out!**

 **FUN FACT BTW: I have rewritten this chapter thrice now, all of them are extremely different from one another.**

 **ALSO (NON CANON) OMAKE TIME:**

* * *

"Sister, I implore you to do something about the armored warrior nonsense the students are talking about! Surely this must be a complete and utter hoax!"

Luna and Celestia were alone in Celestia's office, the former was pacing back and forth while the latter was sipping a cup of coffee as she looked through her phone on her seat.

"Whatever you're talking about, you're over-reacting. If the students want to start making stories about a hero fighting a monster in our school, then let them be, that's better than some sort of conspiracy about some sort of elite students controlling the school or something." Celestia reasoned.

"That's... Oddly specific and ominous, even for you sister. Never mind that, I just want you to take a look at these pictures and to draw your own conclusions about this topic." and with that, Luna left the room, making sure to slam the door as she did so.

Celestia took **one** of the pieces of paper only to nearly spit the coffee all over her table, what she saw amazed and excited her, in a completely non-sexual way mind you.

She spun a hundred and eighty on her limited edition PinkDiePie Edition Gaming Chair from Clutch Chairz (totally not sponsored by the way.) and opened the closet behind her that stood in front of a window, she must have really hated sunlight.

Inside the closet was a hand-made replica of her original Rider's Rider Suit. It had the color motif of the rainbow and had imagery of the sun all over it, being most prominent on her chest and a tiara on her helmet.

She quickly put it on while muttering "A real rider is in my school!" repeatedly. Once she was finally wearing it completely, she struck a pose, which looked much like Kuuga's, and shouted in glee. "Worry not, mysterious Rider. The mighty Sun Rider is here!"

Then she heard the door open. "You know what sister... I'm not even going to ask, you know I love you and wouldn't judge you harshly but just please keep the children out of this." Luna pleaded as Celestia was frozen in place by shock.

Luna took the bag she left on one of the seats and left, that was when Celestia finally regained control of her body.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

 **EDIT:18/04/30 10:13 AM- just fixed some stuff up**


	6. I-6 - Maki, Revelation, And Walking Home

**But I would walk five-hundred miles!  
And I would walk five-hundred more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, to fall down at your door!  
**

* * *

Finally the day has reached its end with the last ring of the bells.

Once again, Pinkie and Eiji are together walking through the hallways... At least one of them were walking.

"I haven't even stood up from my chair yet Pinkie, why do you like carrying me so much?" Eiji asked the girl as people continued to stare at the two, though it was comparatively lesser than earlier for some of the students got used to seeing such a thing.

"Do you want to be left all alone in the hallways again?" Pinkie threatened with a happy-go-lucky smile, it made it all the more scarier for Eiji who shook his head with a nervous smile. "Good. This is your punishment for missing our homeroom teacher's class."

"Wait a second." Ditzy, who was walking by their right side the entire time, spoke up all of a sudden. "What _did_ Mister Kiyoto need from you earlier?"

* * *

"There is no need for hostilities Mister Eiji. Though I am quite surprised to see that you are fluent in English."

Doctor Maki nonchalantly complimented Eiji as he sat down on the chair in front of the class that had a desk by its side. The man in question looked exactly as he did the last time Eiji saw him, save for the paler tone of his skin and the absence of the doll that he always had. The doctor was wearing a white lab coat, a pair of goggles, and a pair of plastic gloves.

"D-Don't try to change the topic, answer my question!" Eiji demanded walking over to the doctor's table and slamming his hands upon in, instantly wincing in pain after he did so.

"Oi, brat!" Out of nowhere, Kuwa appeared squatting on top of a nearby table at Eiji's side, flicking Eiji on the forehead as he turned to look at who was speaking. "Why don't you at least try to act like you don't despise the guy who gave you that stupid little toy of yours back?" He asked while pointing a finger at the OOO Driver on Eiji's hip.

"Worry not Mister Hino, I will be addressing all of your concerns one at a time. However, I will be requiring your full attention and do request you to please calm down, for your own safety's sake. I understand why you dislike me so, it is not easy to forgive the things that I have done, but I must ask for your forgiveness despite that, for I have regretted my past actions." The doctor said before offering a hand to Eiji and motioning towards the chair behind the table Kuwa was on top of.

A few second passed as Eiji continued to glare at the doctor before he lets out a tired sigh and accepts the doctor's offer for a handshake. "I'm just not the type to hold grudges anyways." He said while scratching the back of his head before he moved to the chair and sat on it. "Though before we talk about this place, the weird Yummy from earlier, and all that... I have to ask, why does Kuwa know so much about you?" He asked while pointing a finger at Kuwa.

The doctor did not answer, instead he nodded to the person in question, allowing him to explain for himself. Kuwa raised one of his arms in front of Eiji's face, adding much to the young man's confusion, the arm slowly shifted in form, taking the shape of a monster's arm. On his shoulder was a black shoulder-pad attached to green shell-like armor pieces, which stretched from that point all the way to his hand. In-between the forearm and the hand were two curved blades, both of which appeared as if they were made of steel.

Eiji knew of only one ' _person'_ that possessed that arm. "U-Uva?! Y-You're in this p-place too?!" He asked in shock, the reveal wasn't the thing that surprised him the most, that spot was reserved by the fact that this was the same person that saved him earlier.

In an instant, the arm reverted back to its normal, human form"Well you're looking at me aren't you? Why don't you answer that question for yourself?" Kuwa-slash-Uva asked in a dead-panned manner while flicking Eiji's forehead once more. "Also, you better not call me by that name again brat. I don't want to be associated with my old, asshole self. I'm a new man now!" He said with a surprisingly bright smile while pumping at his chest.

Eiji found himself smiling as well, he turned to Doctor Maki to see that even he was smiling with Kuwa... Though the doctor _did_ look slightly creepy. "And so am I... My time in this world has given me the chance to look back at my past action and to evaluate them with a newfound perspective, needless to say, I saw the error in my ways. This may be hard to believe, but I swear that I have changed as well..."

The doctor's words felt too honest to deny, so Eiji let himself trust the doctor and Uva, though that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on them should this all just turn out to be an act for one of their convoluted schemes to get who-knows-what. "I'll trust both of you, for now, though I won't hesitate to **SCANNING CHARGE** you two to oblivion should I see any of you do anything I don't like to the innocent people of this place." The boy's threat sounded far too light-hearted, the two responded by nodding their heads and glaring deeply at him, looking far more menacing than the young boy.

"A-Alright! F-First thing's first then!" Eiji stuttered out to stop the piercing stares. "H-How and when did you two exactly arrive in this place, where exactly are we and what is this place called? I can't just keep calling this place, 'this place', and I was far too busy in the few months I had before this to even try to find out."

"Oh, those are easy questions." The doctor said, the glare replaced by his usual, unemotional face. "Surprisingly enough, it seems that we have not been sent back in time, but rather, sent to a entirely separate timeline. This universe is almost an identical copy of our own, the only observable differences are small-scale, such as some far-away heavenly bodies having positions and characteristics that are slightly different, humans possessing oddly-colored skins and hair, and a whole lot of Earth-historical, political, and social changes... Small-scale by universe standards at least." The doctor explained to Eiji, managing to preemptively answer all of the questions he thought of.

"I've been here for two whole years, I just woke up on a hospital bed in a weirdly familiar body, I even have parents in this place." Kuwa spoke up with a bored tone and a yawn, the doctor nodded before speaking.

"And I've spent fifteen of my supposed thirty-one years of life in this world, I've spent my time here on research and study. Obviously, I chose to go into Education, since my sister in this world recommended me so." He explained with the usual cold tone, his lips twitching upwards ever so slightly at the mention of his sister. "I'm assuming that you have also woken up on a hospital bed in a body that felt foreign yet familiar as well." Eiji nodded as an answer.

"Okay, since I still got classes to go, I need you both to answer my next questions as quickly as possible." The two nodded in response. "Okay, question number two. What and who exactly are we going to be fighting against here? Obviously that new Yummy I-" Kuwa interrupted coughing roughly and loudly. "I mean, we, fought against was stronger than anything I've seen before. Just one hit from him did all of this!" Eiji said while spreading his arms to his side.

"I do not have a definite answer for the 'what' question of yours for they seem to be a new type of Greeed, but I do know who we are fighting against. I'll have Kuwa explain." The doctor said before turning to Kuwa, who sighed. "The doc made me go around the school looking for suspicious people, and that included that Yummy-kid and you." Again, Kuwa ended his sentence with a flick to Eiji's forehead.

"Me?!" Eiji asked while rubbing his forehead for the third time. "In what way can I be considered suspicious?!"

Kuwa giggled while the doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He phrased it incorrectly on purpose. You see, shortly after I woke up, I found the OOO Driver by my side on the bed, along with the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals. Those were the only things that convinced me that the life I led before I woke up was real, I've spent most of my time studying while using whatever spare time I had looking for you. After years of no results, I gave up, and I didn't bother going for a second shot until I saw your name in one of the school's papers. I just returned what rightfully belonged to you."

Eiji didn't know what to say in return, the man he was threatening earlier has been looking for him for years, all just so he could give the Driver back. "T-Thank you I guess... I'm sorry for earlier, it's just my stress catching up to me. I've been doing the same for Ankh during my time here."

"There has been no sighting of Ankh or any of the other Greeed from back home so far. Though I've been seeing a lot of the two new ones lately, probably some of the king's higher lackeys." Kuwa said while rubbing his chin.

"The king? Which king? The only king I know of is..."

 _'Don't tell me...'_

"The original OOO, the Multi-King, Is in this world, and is starting to make his moves. Though I already have a plan in mind, it's not too much of a plan, but it will benefit us greatly." The doctor said with both of his gloved hands covering his mouth as he laid his shoulders on the table, his goggles reflecting much of the sunlight penetrating through the window. "'Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, thrice means a pattern...' Are you familiar with that saying Mister Hino?"

"Of course. It's the slightly altered version of 'the Moscow Rules', but I don't see how that's going to help us in any way."

"What I mean by that saying is that since the three of us has woke up in the same places, and since the three of us are Greeed, I have enough reason to justify my belief that all of the Greeed that has been destroyed in the past world are all transported here, much like the three of us." Eiji saw the logic in his words, though it did lack a whole lot in the evidence department.

"I would love to know more about that sort of stuff, I just really need to go to class, I'll just ask one last question before I run out. Is that alright? Let's just talk more on another time." Eiji said impatiently as he looked at his wrist watch.

"You changed quite a lot as well Mister Hino..." The doctor said before adjusting his goggles, making Eiji raise an eyebrow. "Though I also see the point in not wasting any more time, education is important. Ask me your last question and I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities."

"What do you need to fight against the king?" Eiji was supposed to ask something else but the revelation of the greedy king being alive and loose in this place gave him a far more important question. "And how can I help?"

The doctor moved his hands from his face to the sides of his chair as he leaned back. "We need three things. Allies, information, and resources...

Why we need to gather allies, those that will be willing to fight by our side, is self-explanatory. The reasoning behind our requirement of information is also obvious, besides, Kuwa is already in charge of that, though I find his performance lacking," "Hey!" " he gets the job done... But the resources I speak of are funds and materials. Those shall be utilized by me to create Can-droids, Ridevendors, and any other sort of gadget. They will also be used for research as well, to find out more about the Multi-King's new servants and to find how and why we were sent here."

The doctor didn't really see the first one as a problem since Eiji has practically guaranteed the chance of seeing the others in this world for the doctor, finding _where_ they are will be the most of their worries. The second one was being handled finely enough by Kuwa, getting as much info out of their opponents as possible. The third one was the only thing that was bugging him since he didn't know of any way to secure enough money to construct the gadgets.

The doctor was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of something being slammed onto his table. It was a piece of paper with a... credit card? "What is this supposed to be Mister Hino? Do you think that the measly savings of a high-school student is enough to fund even a single Can-droid? Even if we add my funds with it, that would just bring out a sloppy imitation of one." Still, the doctor was grateful at the notion.

"Come on Doctor Maki, you're not going to tell me that after all the times you have said my name, you never noticed?" The doctor was confused, it wasn't like the boy had a hidden fortune, even in the past world he was barely scrapping by each day. "Eiji Hino, son of Amatera and Tsukihito Hino, one and only heir to the Hino fortune."

Eiji wished that he had a camera ready, the shock on both of their faces was priceless.

"I knew it! I told you he's the Hino we're looking for, but no~, 'The heir of such a family would not live with nothing but his underpants.'. Kiss my ass doc!"

"Please Kuwa, settle down, you're embarrassing yourself. You know you shouldn't put words into people's mouth, especially when you're trying to use it to cover your mistakes."

"Buzz off!"

The conversation devolved into an argument filled with friendly jabs and insults. Eiji took this as a sign to go out, as he was about to open the door, he heard his name be called by the doctor again. "Mister Hino, you almost forgot something." He heard the doctor throw something towards him.

Eiji turned around and caught the object at the nick of time and looked at it. "W-Wait... Isn't this the medal I got earlier? When did you get this from me?!" The object in his hand was the medal given to him by Maud, it had the image of an armadillo on one of its sides and the emblem of the Multi-King on the other, both of the images were colored brown.

"It was when Kuwa flicked your head for the first time. That medal is very peculiar, I've never seen either of the images on any other medal before, especially considering it has silver colored edges, much like a Cell Medal, yet the images are colored..." Eiji took a look at the medal for the second time, sure enough, it did have silver edges. How he didn't notice it before? He doesn't know.

* * *

"We caught up with each other, he was an old friend of my... father." Eiji knew he didn't sound too convincing but this was the best thing he had at the moment, it was a good thing none of them doubted it.

"Okay... I know why Derpy's here though I have to ask, what is Kuwa doing here?" Eiji didn't know what she was referring to, he was pretty sure there were only the three of them. He turned to his left and sure enough, he was flicked on the forehead once again.

"Can you stop doing that?" Eiji groaned out as he rubbed his forehead for the fourth time today.

"Why should I? This is payback brat, you should be grateful that this is the worst I'll deal you, also, I'll be crashing at your place from now on." He said casually as he continues to walk along with the, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Eh?!" All three of the others asked in unison, utterly stupefied.

"W-What makes you think that I'll let you do that? Why do you even need to?" Eiji asked before he was pulled by Kuwa, his ear close to Kuwa's mouth, keeping what he was about to say just between the two. Kuwa's face turned serious.

"I don't want my parents getting into any of this Greeed business, come on, be a pal." He whispered before he roughly slapped, an exaggerated smile on his face. "Remember? You always let your friends crash at your place when they need it."

"Wait, you know each other? For how long?" Ditzy asked curiously.

"Hin-O's why didn't you tell me?!" Pinkie said with a grumpy tone.

"I-It just never came up!" Eiji waved Pinkie and Ditzy's questions, he lets out a sigh of resignation. "Fine... I live by myself anyways, I could use some company..."

"Thanks alot brat! You may be a brat, but you're a good brat." Kuwa thanks to Eiji sounded truthful enough for the young man.

"Hey Hin-O's can I walk with you to your house? I just wanna know where you live..." Everybody tilted their heads at Pinkie, who started to frantically wave her head. "In a totally friendly and in a definitely _not_ creepy stalker way of course! You never know when I would need to visit you, maybe plan a secret birthday party?" She said with her tongue out as she playfully winked at Eiji.

"Well... If you put it like that, then I don't see why not-Ow! D-Don't squeeze my arms Pinkie." Eiji groaned out in pain.

"Oh! Sorry Hin-O's, I just got a bit too excited. I never really got the chance to visit a friends house since I was a little kid." Pinkie said in a slightly somber manner. She turned to Ditzy, her mood seemingly still very much like the usual happy Pinkie. "Why don't you come with us Derpster? You know what they say, 'The more the merrier.'!"

Ditzy wasn't really planning to do anything after class other than to head home, so she nodded her head.

"Alright then! Time to go to Hin-O's...'s!" Pinkie jumped cheered while jumping in joy, forcing Eiji to grab onto her in fear of falling to the ground.

"P-Pinkie! D-Don't drop me!"

* * *

"I'll be going back home now big sis Dashie! Thanks for the treat!"

"Alright, you better take care of yourself now Scootaloo, or else I'll double up on your injuries." Rainbow Dash playfully threatened as she waved the girl goodbye on her seat. She was sitting in a cafe with a partially eaten strawberry cake, in front of her was a young man wrapped in bandages all over his body, also waving at the girl. After the girl was at the other side of the door, the two turned to one another as the boy stood up from his chair using a crutch.

"I better head back home too, thank you for paying for our food Rainbow." The boy said shakily.

"Not a problem Topaz, it's the very least I can do to make up for letting that top hat wearing freak beat the shit outta all of you." Dash said as she took a bite off her cake. "Though are you sure you can go home like that? I don't mind taking a detour to help ya' out."

Topaz did a mock gasp, pretending to be shocked by Dash's words. "Oh no! Has our great captain Rainbow Dash forgot who I am already?" He saw the older girl's face show a great amount of concern despite his attempt at making her laugh. "Don't worry chief, I can handle walking home by myself. My name is Topaz Neilz for a reason."

"If you say so... Your name is still a shitty pun though. Stay safe tough guy." Dash said while giving the boy a light playful punch, taking great care not to hurt the boy in any way. "I'll try to fix you up a new suit as soon as I can."

"Thanks a lot. See you tomorrow chief." Topaz said with a mock salute before he made his way out of the cafe.

As the boy walked through the door, he finally allowed himself to drop his smile.

"Holy crap I was useless..." He muttered to himself as he kicked a bottle of water on the ground while walking through the streets.

* * *

"Who _is_ this guy?! What the hell did we do to him?"

Chaos ensued as Boulder crashed into what was supposed to be a peaceful lunch time. The boy was wreaking their table and chairs as well as assaulting whoever tried to stop him, sending them flying with a smack from his umbrella.

"T-Topaz!" The young man was just about to run into the school to search for Rainbow Dash before he heard a girl scream in pain. He turned around to see Scootaloo flying in the air towards him, he managed to catch the girl just at the nick of time.

"You okay Scoots?" He asked the girl as he carefully laid her on the ground. The girl gave a shaky thumbs-up before passing out.

Filled with anger, the young man stood up straight and turned back to Boulder, watching him swat another one of his friends away with his umbrella. "Hey kid! Why don't you try me out for size?!" He taunted as he moved into a stance, making sure to be a good distance away from Scootaloo.

"One foot forward, one foot back, both hand in front to block any attack." He muttered to brace himself for a fight. Boulder decided to humor him, sticking his umbrella into the ground before flying forward at a speed Topaz did not anticipate, a fist aimed straight at his face.

Yet his reflex was just fast enough to quickly redirect the boy's fist before sending a knee straight to the boy's chest, he kept on pressing the attack by pushing the boy back and sending multiple powerful kicks to the boy's body making the boy fly at a short distance.

Boulder let himself fly, doing a graceful flip before skidding on the ground, landing right next his umbrella. "Well, this might actually prove to be interesting... You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to the hospital or your early grave, really depends on how good you are." The boy mocked before flying to Topaz again, with his umbrella in tow this time.

He tried to send a kick in retaliation but...

It was just far too powerful for him.

* * *

"Damn it!" He cursed as he punched a garbage can in an alleyway in frustration. He was snapped out of his rage for a moment by the sight of something glowing in the darkness of the alleyway the can was in.

Topaz went closer to take a better look but the setting sun wasn't really making his task easier. He heard a faint whispering inside the alleyway, prompting him to walk some more in curiosity, then he heard it clearly. "Do you have a desire you truly wish to fulfill boy?"

The boy was stunned, unable to move as he see a monster that looked like the mix of a demon and a samurai walked through the shadow. On his face looked like an Oni mask, his armor and helmet also displayed demonic characteristics. In front of his helmet was a crest that depicted a red eagle, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper with horn protruding out of its opposite sides. A different crest was on his body armor, one that showed various animals, the only one the young man managed to make out was one of an armadillo. All of this were colored with various degrees of the color brown, save for the crest at his helmet. At both of his sides were multiple swords of varying shapes and sizes.

"Answer the question boy!" The samurai monster's voice boomed making the young man's eyes snap to the monster's still unmoving face. Topaz nodded his head out of surprise, though he was not wrong about his answer.

"Very well... Worry not boy, your wish shall be fulfilled. **I swear to the king himself...** " The monster took a silver coin out of seemingly nowhere and placed it just an inch away from his forehead. The coin shifted in form, depicting the same crest on his head on one side and an earthworm in the other.

" **Your wish is my command.** "

* * *

 **Let's cut this one right here.  
**

 **Not much happened in this one so there's not much to talk about.**

 **Though now that I have officially confirmed it, I want to know how you found out that Kuwa was Uva. I want to know if I was making it too obvious.**

 **Also reminder to check my profile out for the shipping poll that may or may not affect the story.**

 **Sidenote btw, if any of you can point out any grammatical/spelling mistakes on this chapter to me, that would be grand!**

 **Thank you for reading this story, please tell me what you liked and didn't like about it, feedback helps me improve upon myself so I welcome all of them and... Peace out!**


	7. I-7 - Rest, Weekends, and A Card

**She was singin' Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah). Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh.  
You're in his eye and you'll know why. The more you live, the faster you will die.**

* * *

It took Eiji just a few days to heal while getting back into the groove of going to school and studying. He didn't really have a good memory when it came to lessons and similar things, meaning he was having just as much difficulty with classes as the rest of the student population, still, he wasn't complaining.

He is currently busy with trying to keep himself from sleeping through the last class of the day, which was history. Normally, he would be interested in such a topic since he's in a new world, and he was interested. Interested enough to go out and buy a bunch of history books to read at his spare time. He found having everything he read being parroted back to him boring. The teacher was using the same books even.

 _'What could I do to keep myself busy?'_ He though while taking a momentary glance at the clock on the wall. _'Fifth-teen more minutes... I really don't feel like sketching and reading is out of the list since I only have history books with me...'_

He lazily turned to his left to see the three people he was personally closest to. Pinkie was sitting right next to him, Ditzy was a few seats away while Kuwa was a good distance away from Eiji, right beside the windows. The blond girl was also barely able to stay awake. The pinkette masked her sleeping form behind a book while the former Greeed wasn't even trying to pretend he wasn't sleeping, snoring audibly while his legs were on the table.

 _'Just great, what a bunch of great characters I found myself stuck with...'_ He kidded to himself, his head turning back to his front, blankly staring. _Though they're all good people... I still can't get over the fact that Uva is supposedly a changed man, err Greeed... Is he even a Greeed anymore? Whatever he is, now, I feel like I can trust him. I'm pretty sure a few years in a world not your own can really change a person... I should know.'_

He lays his head on the book on his table before letting out a tired sigh, he deflated as he found himself thinking again, he was doing an awful lot of it since he woke up from the hospital bed. _'There's nothing wrong with thinking, besides, being a downer about things won't be making it any better for me so I gotta start thinking positively more often... Gotta start thinking more like...'_

Eiji's thoughts were momentarily cut off by the sound of something large hitting the ground right beside him. He turned to see a half-awake Pinkie sitting on the floor. "Is it my birthday already? Hip hip hooray... Happy birthday!" She drowsily celebrated before going back to sleep, on the floor.

Eiji looked around and noticed that nobody seemed to pay Pinkie any heed, not even their teacher, who was just continuing to discuss in front of the class as if nothing happened. _'Either this has happened a lot before I came here and they just gave in or these people just straight up don't care... Speaking of, I have been noticing people looking at Pinkie weirdly... I can also be reading too deeply into this.'_

With a sigh, Eiji shook that line of thought away and started standing up from his chair to help Pinkie back up, stopping and tilting his head in confusion as he sees that Pinkie was back on her seat, sleeping and carefree. Ditzy, shrugging her shoulders at Eiji, also seemed not know what happened. "Right... 'It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it.' Huh?" He whispered to the blond, receiving a nod in return.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it..." He muttered to himself again while he sat back down on his own chair, lazily putting his head back on the book. That was one of the many phrases he has seen being thrown around the school forum. _'Wait a second, 'Pie'? I have to ask Pinkie about that sometime... That reminds me. I also need to thank Ditzy for getting me into the forum and saving my skin.'_

A shiver crawls down Eiji's spine for a second. _'I was just asking about the forum, those guys totally over-reacted, Geez Louise... I still get the creeps... Definitely paying Ditzy back for that one...'_ Eiji chuckles to himself as he laughed at his own past predicament. _'Definitely.'_

 _'Then again, the forum is_ _one of the few Canterlot related things that the Marionette Parad doesn't have its grubby mitts over.'_

Time seemingly flew faster while Eiji was busy thinking to himself. The sound of the bells ringing signaled the end of yet another day in Canterlot High. After Eiji was done with packing his books into his bag, he stood up from his chair, intending to wake Pinkie up, only to be sent flying in shock by the person he was supposed to wake up. "Wakey wakey Hin-O's! It's the end of classes!"

Eiji luckily managed to land on where Pinkie was supposed to be sitting. "I know Pinkie, I know." He said as he stood up once more, straightened his clothes, and picked his bag right back up.

"Come on Pinky! Do you really need to keep shouting all the time? I swear, each second I spend near you, I become more and more deaf." Kuwa said in his usually grumpy tone as he started walking out of the classroom with Eiji and Pinkie right behind him.

"Don't act like you don't like hanging out with us Kuwa. You have been at your least grumpiest these past few days." Ditzy added in from the sidelines while she was packing her items in her own bag before catching up to the rest of them. "So... Do any of you three have anything planned in the weekends?"

"Not really..." Eiji answered.

"Nope!" Pinkie added.

"I don't really do stuff, why ask?" Kuwa asked.

"That's great! I was thinking we could all hang out together, y'know, do friend stuff like watching movies or playing board games." She suggested excitedly, receiving nods of agreement of two out her three companions. Kuwa was the only one who scoffed at the idea. "Aww come on... I got Dissonance and Discord's latest edition."

"Really?!" Kuwa asked frantically, surprising Eiji and Pinkie. Taking a second to realize what he did, Kuwa cleared his throat. "Alright, if you really want me to... This doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah right..." Ditzy said sarcastically, covering her mouth as she giggled. Where are we doing it though?"

"Let's do it at Hin-O's place!" Pinkie suggested out of the blue, much to Eiji's concern. "Why? It's 'cause Hin-O's obviously has the biggest house out of the four of us, being a mansion and all, while also being in between of all of our places if you look at a map, meaning it'd be much easier for us to meet up there... and I also want to see what the inside looks like."

Pinkie answered Eiji's question before he even said it, making him sigh in submission. Her reasons were sound enough to convince him, add in the fact that Pinkie was staring at him with those eyes again. "Alright... I needed something to do during the weekends anyways."

In response, Pinkie jumped in joy. As one would expect when doing this while walking in a busy hallway, Pinkie bumped into someone, sending the person straight to the floor. Scattering the contents of the person's bag along with said person. "I-I'm sorry!" Pinkie immediately knelt down to pick up the stranger's bag and started gathering the person's belongings.

The person in question was a girl that looked to be around the age-group of the four. Like her eyes, her skin was colored a pale violet while her hair was a darker shade of sapphire blue with streaks of purple and pink running along its strands. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a little pink bow tie, a skirt that had the image of stars on its side, a pair of plain black shoes and a pair of purple socks that reaches just below her knees.

"Don't worry about it…" The girl shook her head with a smile before she apparently realized something. "W-Wait, is that you Pinkie?!" The knocked down stranger asked, looking bewildered to see Pinkie in front of her.

Pinkie did not seem to be fazed that the unknown girl knew her name. "Yeppers de loopers, it is I, Pinkie Pie!" She said dramatically with her trademark smile while pointing a thumb to herself before going back to picking up the girl's stuff on the floor.

While the two were busy talking to each-other Eiji and the others noticed that the surrounding students in the hallways were suddenly parting, avoiding the middle of the hallway as if it was a plague, all were wearing nervous faces.

"Oi! You two better get a move on or else! You're in the friggin' way!" The voice of a newcomer came out of nowhere. Everyone turned towards the direction of its origin, which was the middle of the hallway, to see another student, another girl that looked to be from the same years as the others carrying a metal baseball bat.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with small metal spikes sprinkled on her shoulders, a pair of matching black leather gloves which also had metal spikes protruding on it. Under the jacket was a shirt with a light-bluish color, along with a dark red necktie. Her legs were covered by navy blue jeans. Her hair and skin color were also a variation of red and orange. Her long hair was pulled back and kept still by a hairband that had a small image of a yellow and red sun on it. Much like her shirt, her eyes was also blue.

"Come now _darling_ , you need not be rude. Surely we wouldn't want to sink down to the level of mere hooligans." Those words came from another newcomer behind the bat wielding girl. It came from another girl around their age that had another girl behind her. "Please excuse my friend Sunset, she forgets her manners rather quickly whenever she's irritated."

The girl speaking had a certain elegant and regal way of doing so, coincidentally matching her appearance. Her skin was pale white in color, as if she was a statue made of polished marble. Her dark purple hair curled to the end of her back. She was wearing a purple shoulder-less shirt and pencil skirt, which was held on its place by a white belt bearing a small image three blue diamonds as its buckle. On her arms were light blue colored opera evening gloves and a bracelet made of solid gold on her right arm. The bracelet had the image of the head of a pearly white dragon imprinted on it. She stood a few inches taller than her actual height thanks to her heels. Her legs were covered by purple stockings that went up past her knees.

While the girl behind hiding behind the girl speaking was visibly shaking, obviously the timid one out of the three. Her hair was a gentle, cotton-candy like pink and her skin was a pale light grayish olive. Unlike her extravagant companion, her clothes were simple and clean, consisting of a gentle yellow sweater, a light-green skirt that goes all the way down near her feet, and a headband. Said headband had the pattern of purple and orange triangles while a clip with the image of three blue butterflies with pink wings hung from it.

The stranger on the floor flinched when she turned to look at the trio, turning away as quickly as possible, roughly taking her bag from Pinkie's hands while before quickly walking away with a quick. "Thanks."

"Wait a second you forgot thi-!" "Are you 'gonna move or am I going to have to do it for you?" Pinkie called out to the girl walking away, with a strange gem in her hands before she jumped in surprise, scared of the aggressive tone of the girl with the bat's voice.

"Eeep! Hin-O's, save me from the scary lady!" Eiji nearly fell to the floor as Pinkie clung to him, only to be caught once again by Kuwa. Eiji and the others moved away the from the trio's path. The first to walk forward was the pale white girl with the timid pinkette right behind her. Though her next move was something nobody expected.

The pale girl stopped right in front of Eiji as she took a small black card from her skirt's pocket, placing it on the breast pocket of Eiji's suit. "Eiji Hino... What a wonderful surprise to see you here, while I would really enjoy having a conversation with you, I fear that this simply just isn't the time and place to do so... Still, I look forward to building a friendship with someone like you, _darling_."

The pale girl continued to walk away right after she finished her say, not giving Eiji the chance to speak. The girl with the bat followed the other two after a few seconds, taking a moment of her time to glare at Pinkie before going on her way.

The entire hall stayed deathly silent until the trio went out of sight. "Well that happened..." Pinkie said, breaking the silence. With a few sighs of relief the students on the hallway went back to doing whatever concerned them, some whispering about what just occurred.

"Do you two even know how lucky you are right now?!" Ditzy whisper-screamed from behind the two, starling them both. "Don't any of you have any idea of who those three were?!" The others, including Kuwa, shook their heads 'no'.

"I understand Eiji, since he's new and all but how can you two not know of them? They're the most powerful people in school." Eiji and Pinkie's eyes widened at the revelation while Kuwa rolled his eyes.

"That's 'cause I never actually cared about other people." Kuwa said in a straight forward manner.

"Well... I know about Fluttershy. We met at the Sugarcube Corner at once, she seemed nice. She also pops around the forum and on school events often.

"Guess some explaining is in order. The orange girl with the bat is Sunset Shimmer, the Canterlot Student Government's secretary and the president of all of the sports clubs while the one hiding was the girl Pinkie was talking about, Fluttershy. She's the president and is the single most popular girl in school."

She took a second to take the card from Eiji's suit, raising it in front of her. "While the one who gave you this card is the most powerful one of them all, the vice-president, Rarity Selos." Eiji's eyes widened once more at the familiarity of the name.

"Wait, Selos. Are you talking about the very same Selos family that runs the Selos Organization." He asked, confusing Kuwa and Pinkie.

"I am. Nobody knows what she's doing here but ever since she arrived, things haven't been like they used to. If you ask around, and I'm not saying you should, almost everyone would tell you about how much better Canterlot was before she transferred here last year." Ditzy further explained.

"Wait. If she's just the vice prez, doesn't that mean she's under Fluttershy? She's not even the most popular girl in school." Pinkie asked.

"That's because Fluttershy is just the one on top, on paper. Rarity meanwhile, is the puppet-master behind the strings, so to speak. You felt it too, didn't you Eiji? That girl hides a lot more than she shows." She spoke softer and quieter as she progressed. "I don't know how or why, but Eiji, you being given this card means you're treading dangerously on extremely thin ice here."

"Why, what does that card even mean?" Eiji took the card from Ditzy's hand to inspect it.

"Saturday. Eleven PM. The intersection in the middle of Canterlot City." He read aloud before turning to Ditzy again.

"The Parad always tried to keep their recruitment method hush-hush, but the guys at the School Forum found a pattern among the new members."

"Which is?" Kuwa asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"A pitch black card."

* * *

"U-Umm... Rarity, I know i-it's not really m-my place to ask b-but, why did you give him the card?" Fluttershy asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

The three of them were currently riding on the pale girl's limousine on their way home. Though Fluttershy did not really see why it was necessary to do so, she appreciated the notion nevertheless, even more-so because Rarity was one of the very few people that cared enough to consider her an actual friend.

"I 'gotta agree with Flutters here Rarity, what's so special about that guy? Especially since it's _you_ that gave it to him." Sunset said from the other side of the seats. "You haven't given a single person a card."

"Both you'll soon see darlings." She was cut off while she was speaking by the ringing of her phone. "Now if I may be excused, I have a call to tend to."

The other two nodded before going back to what they were both doing as Rarity picked the phone up from the wall and placed it closely in her ears. Taking great care to not let the other passengers hear anything.

"Yes father? ...It is as you said father, the heir is in Canterlot Highschool."

* * *

 **EYYY, I FINALLY UPDATED**

 **Just some introductions to get the gang together, in this short chapper.**

 **I definitely wasn't procrastinating. Definitely.**

 **I'm supposed to be sleeping right now since school is starting tomorrow but I don't want to start school without letting you guys know. I'll try my best to continue updating this story, and maybe my other story(wink wink).**

 **I want to ask you guys if you would rather have longer chapters or if you would rather stick with this sort of length per chapter since longer chapters=more time.**

 **I also want to know of what you guys think about what I did with Rarity and the others?**

 **So yeah, without much else to say. Pokemon go to the poll on my prof, please leave a review and peace out!**

 **By the way, the thing with the flashbacks is noted. I will be wary of that from now on.**

 **By the way, by the way, I am awfully tired right now, so let me know if I made some horrid typos and such.**


	8. I-8 - Topaz, Dust, and Game Night

**And I can almost hear you shout down to me, where I always used to be.  
And I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain.**

* * *

During lunch breaks, Rainbow Dash and her friends always spent their time hanging around the back of the school, and despite the weary state of their table and the rickety, unsafe chairs, they made no plans to stop.

Dash herself was leaning next to the broken down door to the school while the others gathered around the table, sharing and eating whatever food they brought with them while telling each other stories about what they did during the summer break and laughing at each other's mischief.

"Okay, okay, okay. I admit, that was pretty good." A young girl declared as she shook the table by slamming her hands on it. "But listen up 'cause I got an even better one."

The girl speaking had her hair swept all the way in one side while shaved on the other. Her hair color ranged from brilliant to light amaranth at places while her skin color was a brilliant gamboge. She was wearing a gakuran, much like the others, but she modified hers by adding in rings at the shoulders. Aside from the gakuran, she was also wearing an earring replicating a pair of scissors, though they weren't sharp enough to harm anyone.

"Really?!" Scootaloo asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Careful there Scoots, you don't want to rip the hole back open right?" Rainbow Dash warned the girl, causing her to stop and take her top off to take a look, revealing that she was wearing a green shirt with the word 'Duwang' imprinted on it. A large image of a rainbow colored lighting striking from some clouds can be seen on the back of her top, right where the hole was supposed to be.

"What could _you_ possibly cook up Babs? We both know you live a boring life in Manehattan." Another, much older, girl spoke up, startling Scootaloo contesting the younger one's claim.

The older girl was of course wearing a gakuran uniform, matching her friends, but she made sure to stitch three patches resembling finely cut diamonds on the right arm sleeve of hers, using it to fill up holes and to make herself unique from the others. Her hair was a moderate violet with light purple highlights and her skin color was a pale, light grayish magenta.

"Oh shut up for a second Amethyst and let me think." Babs took a few seconds to scratch her cheek as she tried to remember anything interesting, eventually digging up something. "Oh yeah! There was this one time I spent the weekends with my cousins at their apple farm!"

"Really? At an apple farm?" Amethyst replied, clearly unimpressed. "What are you going to tell us all about how awesome it was to pick apples from trees?"

"Wait, you had cousins? You never told us anything about cousins!" Scootaloo pointed out, making everyone else turn to Babs curiously.

"Well... There's a funny story about that too actually." Babs spoke in a nervous manner. "It involves things like apples, and farms, and-" She was all too relieved to hear the school's bells cut her words short.

"Would you look at that, looks like class is about to start, see you guys later!" "Hey wait a second!" Even with Scootaloo shouting at her. Babs ran as fast as her legs was able to go through the broken doorway and into the school's labyrinth-like halls. "Geez..."

"Guess we all know for whom these bells toll, so why don't you all follow Bab's lead and get the heck 'outta here? Especially you Scoots." Rainbow Dash said, making Amethyst scoff and Scootaloo protest.

"I don't really think you know what that phrase actually means chief." Amethyst said in a smug tone while getting up and walking to the door.

"Why do you get to cut classes while I listen to some old people drone off?" Scootaloo said as she begrudgingly followed Amethyst.

"And _I_ don't really think you know what I just said smartass, also, I'm good enough to keep a consistent grade to make up for me cutting Scootaloo, can you?" Dash asked, making the younger girl turn away shyly. "I thought so. Even if you can do what I do. Don't. I'm a very bad role model."

"Okay..." "See ya' later chief." The two said as they too entered the school.

" _You_ are staying here with me. We're gonna' have a nice little talk." Dash spoke like she was stating a fact, ordering the last person going in to stay. "Now Topaz, what's been bugging you?"

"Wait, who, me?! Are you sure _you're_ not the one with problems chief? I'm doing as fine as the girl I'm looking at right now." The boy trying and failing to speak as smoothly as he usually was able to.

"You're pale as fuck, you look like you haven't slept nor eaten in days, and you've been a lot less talkative. You can trust me, you know that right?" Dash kept insisting Topaz, making him look downwards, avoiding eye-contact with Dash. The two stood still for a moment until their silent standoff was broken by the sound of somebody crying for help.

"We're not done here. When I come back, you better be right where I last saw you or else..." And with that, Rainbow Dash ran off. Taking her wooden sword with her and leaving the boy alone.

"Don't worry chief, I won't move a muscle..." He whispered towards the running girl with a grin.

"Come on, how loud can you be? I'm just politely asking for you to dump your money here."

"Hey fuckers! Why don't you leave... Whoever that is, alone?!"

Rainbow Dash was glad that she looked to have arrived early. Not a single spot can be seen to be marred on her pale light grayish orchid colored skin. The girl was hugging her bag tightly while being surrounded by three others, one was very familiar to Dash.

"How nice of you to show up again _Dashie_ ," Dash visibly flinched at the mention of that nickname. "I still haven't paid you back for breaking one of my lackey's arm."

"Whatever the fuck you're talking about... Yeah, definitely not me, and on another note judging by the color of your band, looks like you got promoted again... Now I _would_ congratulate you, but I won't. So why don't you shut the fuck up for second Dust? So I smash your face in easier." Right as she finished her taunting, Dash quickly raised and slashed down towards Dust's face, too fast for the grunts to react.

"You're getting awfully slow, Dashie _. She_ would be so disappointed." "Alright, now that does it!" Dust effortlessly deflected Dash's attack with a baton she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. Not wasting any time, Dash used the momentum of her deflected attempt to redirect her swing, hitting one of Dust's grunt and knocking him straight to the floor.

The other grunt responded by taking out a baton of his own and swinging it at Dash, though she quickly dodged the swing by dashing towards the attacker and headbutting him square in the chest. She added one last touch by sending a punch straight to the poor grunt's face, making him drop to the floor alongside his partner.

Dash stood straight after she sent the two down, looking at Dust's stupefied face with a smug smile. Though Dash raised a brow as she noticed that the surprised look on the taller girl's face slowly turned into a grin.

"Behind you!" The supposed-to-be-victim girl shouted as a warning, making Dash turn around as fast a she was physically able too. Though she was only quick enough to watch a baton fly towards her face. Her hands reflexively moved to block the attack, yet she was just quick enough.

Dash's eyes widened as time seemed to have slowed down for her. She watched as the baton slowly descended towards her only to have her gaze stolen by the sound of something whipping the air hard enough to make a loud crack. Everyone's eyes went towards the direction the sound came from to see something flying, hitting Dash's attacker by the arm, making him drop the baton to the floor.

" **L-Leave... Them..**." The thing that hit the attacker's arm was apparently the right leg of the beast standing before them, speaking in a booming, monstrous voice. " **Now!** "

"Aw, shit-cicles. You heard the hell-spawn, let's get the fuck out of here!" Dust told her companions as she picked the two next to her up, carrying them as she shuffled away, leaving the one behind Dash on the floor.

The monster's appearance made it look like an alien wearing some sort of martial arts uniform. Its face only had a mouth that looked much like a human's, the only differences were that the monster's mouth was tilted vertically and was much larger, spanning from his forehead to almost its chin. It completely devoid of any other features. Its entire body, even its supposed clothes, looked brownish-pink, partly-transparent and slimy.

" **Harm no more...** " The beast raised its left arm, stretching it in a manner described as inhuman. "Too bad, I won't let you do that." Dash stood on the beast's way, guarding the cowering grunt with her body.

The beast tilted it's head in what seemed to be either curiosity or confusion. "Hitting somebody while they're on the ground is just disgusting to me, so if you're planning on doing that, you have to get through me first."

The beast then flinched at Dash's words. " **Only trying to help...** " the beast reasoned, shocking everyone else, yet it was only Dash that seemed to have finally realized something.

"Wait a second. You're that thing that's been going around beating up random Parad grunts, right?!" The creature nodded, making the downed grunt faint in fear and making Dash's grin grow wider. "I knew it! Now, what you're doing is fine and dandy and all but if you want to actually help, try going for the ones at the top of the brass. Just make sure to keep the girl named Fluttershy out of any of this."

" **Top of the brass?** " The creature asked in a near childlike manner, despite not being human, it knew that the girl used the phrase incorrectly.

"Let me show you a couple of pictures.. That is, assuming you can see without eyes." Dash said as she took her phone out and walked towards the beast. "...Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"I don't really like whatever's happening right now Twilight..." A boyish scared sounding voice whispered out of somewhere hidden. "Let's get 'outta here too!"

"You don't have to tell me twice Spike."

Before Rainbow Dash even had the chance to notice, the girl ran away.

* * *

"Are you really going to meet with her later Eiji?" Asked Ditzy as they ate inside the cafeteria. "You're like, almost guaranteed to be in some sort of danger, just by hanging out with that girl."

"I've already made my mind Ditzy, if we ever want a hope of getting to the bottom of this whole Parad thing then I am willing to risk myself to help you guys. Besides, I still got my Driver just in case."

Ditzy responded with an unsatisfied grunt, she grumpily turned away from Eiji while comically slurping up more of her spaghetti.

"But what about game night? Would you really skip our very first game night just to go with _that woman?!_ " Pinkie butted into their conversation, speaking in an uncharacteristically somber and intimidating tone and wth a disturbingly twitchy face, much to the shock of everyone else on the table. Pinkie noticed this and instantly went back to her normal self. "I-I mean... Come on Hin-O's, I'm sure you'll get into nothing but trouble by being with people like her..."

Eiji didn't know what to say next, though thankfully, he didn't have to since Kuwa also joined in. "Minus that scary bit, Pinky here is right, why the hell would you go with her when you know for sure that you'll be caught in some sort of crazy conspiracy. That's real stupid, even for you."

"Come on guys," Eiji said weakly at the others. "I swear I can take care of myself, how much could Rarity do to someone like me?" He said with a confident smile and a thumb up.

"But what about game night?" Asked Ditzy.

"There's nothing wrong with missing one game night, the three of you can just have fun without me. Uv-I mean, Kuwa stays at my place so he'll be the one in charge of the place."

Kuwa glared at him before he rolled his eyes, Ditzy let out a disgruntled harump then ate more spaghetti, and Pinkie...

Pinkie was busy mumbling things to herself.

* * *

Ditzy wasn't really the type of person you would expect to usually take part in social gatherings, and she knew that, so she took extra care, making sure she looked neat and that she wouldn't do anything to make herself look like an idiot.

She didn't want to look cheap, but she didn't think that fancy clothing was the sort of thing that normal people wore when going to their friends house, so she was just wearing a simple plain pink shirt with the words "Brush Cheeky 2004" written on it, and a decent looking knee length brown skirt. She also wanted to add a little bit more so she tied her hair into a ponytail with a clip that had the image of a bunch of bubbles on it.

And of course she wouldn't forget to bring the very thing they were supposed to meet for, she packed a bag full of all sorts of board games, card games, and other things she thought was good enough to bring.

"Alright, guess I'm ready... I'll be out for the night at my friend's place Mom, don't stay up for me!" If only she could describe how happy she was to finally say those words as she put on her shoes by the front door.

"Oh really now?!" Her mother answered in a mischievous manner from another room. "Can't you wait for Dad to come home? He can just drive you there."

"No thanks Mom, I don't want to be late."

"Alright Ditzy, just make sure to keep yourself protected! I want grand-children but I can wait." She also wished she could describe how happy she was to finally be able to tease her daughter.

"Come on Mom, you know I'm not like that! Geez!" Ditzy blurted out after a loud embarrassed yelp as her face reddened. "I'll be off now!"

"Okay, stay safe muffin!"

After tying her shoes, Ditzy got up, picked her bag up, closed the door then ran. She ran excitedly while bearing a wide smile of absolute joy. She knew that she could have waited for her Dad to come and pick her up but she just couldn't wait.

She ran past the lively night lights of Canterlot's street, making her way to the Hino Residence, and once she was finally there, she was once again taken aback at how grand and large Eiji's place was, and the fact that he trusted them, and by extension her, enough to leave them alone at his place just made Ditzy felt a tad bit better.

 _'I just can't wait! I'll make sure that we'll have so much fun, even if there's just three of us!'_

"Deep breaths Ditzy, deep breaths..." She muttered to herself before she reached to ring the bell at the gate. She didn't have to do it multiple times for Kuwa went outside just a few seconds later and opened the gates for her.

"Hi Kuwa, how are you? Is Pinkie he-?" "It's just the two of us tonight." Ditzy raised a brow. "Wait, what?"

"She did pass through here..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kuwa groaned as he heard the bell ring, normally he wouldn't be irritated by just a bell ringing, but add the fact that the bell was ringing at a pace that should even be possible made it much much worse for him. At the very least, he knew who just arrived. "It just had to be Pinky..."

He got up and sprinted out the door, wanting nothing more than to stop the ringing. As soon as he stepped out of the door, he saw a distinct bright pink figure standing by the gate. "I knew it..." He ran for the gates to open them. "Stop ringing that damned bell!" "Okay."

Kuwa sighed in relief when the noise had finally went away. "Alright Pinkie, why don't you step right in..." He spoke as politely as he was able to, he wasn't raised by a bunch of animals, in this world at least.

"Funny story about that actually..."

"I don't like that tone, what the hell could you possibly be planning on doing right now Pinky?"

"Well... I'mactuallythinkingofmaybejustmaybefollowingHino'sjustincasesomethinghap-" "Stop."

Pinkie's rapid barrage of words was put to a halt my Kuwa. "I bet you're going to follow that brat for whatever, just as long as we agree that I have nothing to do with anything, I don't really care."

"Really?! You're such a great pal Greeny!" "Wait Greeny?!" "See ya' later!"

Pinkie waved him goodbye and dashed away before Kuwa was able to properly give her a piece of his mind, though he still tried.

"Who the hell are you calling Greeny?!"

* * *

"So it's just the two of us then?"

"Uh huh, why don't you just go home before it gets too late."

"I don't want to though, I came to play some games with my friends, and I'm not leaving until I do."

Kuwa was surprised to see Ditzy being so forward and pressing. "We'll play your stupid games then, but I swear if we don't play Discord and Dissonance the next game night, there won't be any more game night." He said as he led her in.

"I have just the thing! I'm absolutely sure you're the Megacolony type of guy." She said excitedly.

* * *

 _'Guess this is it.'_ Eiji thought as he stood on a sidewalk, holding the black card in his hand. _'Huh, Canterlot's a lot more busier this late at night than I expected.'  
_

Eiji decided to wear his usual get-up, since he expected the meeting to be super short or not too flashy. He didn't need to wait long before he saw the person he was looking for making her way towards him.

He was surprised to see Rarity wearing a rather extravagant dress, even by her standard it was far too showy for something like a simple meet-up.

She wore a purple dress that hung on her left shoulder adorned by all sorts of sparkling jewelry and a pair of heels that looked to be worth more than anything Eiji would even dare to pay for even if he had all the money in the world. She also styled her hair to be a lot more frilly and had a large hat. She also had a fluffy looking scarf curled around her neck.

"Oh my darling~, I know people call me stunning but I never thought that they meant it literally!" She mused with a lady-like chuckle which she hidden underneath a large expensive looking fan that matching her entire get up.

Eiji knew, he didn't know why, but he just knew that the night wasn't going to end without something very big and very bad happening.

 _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

 **FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE  
**

 **So I was supposed to make this a lot longer but like Ditzy with game night, I just couldn't wait to post up a new update so I don't keep you guys waiting.  
**

 **This chapter may also mark the start of this story's ship wars, maybe.**

 **I also went back and tidied up the other chapters and fixed some stuff up but nothing big will be changed.**

 **Also btw if you want to you can maybe try to sort of...  
follow me and talk to me on Equestria Amino: "Alabaster Author" which I absolutely do not update frequently but I do something do other art stuff there.  
**

 **School may keep me from posting frequently but I'm sure it won't stop me from updating.**

 **And if I had a dollar each time I made a reference to other better works of fiction, I would probably be able to buy two Rarity plushies.**

 **Mini challenge to you guys, if you can tell me which two things I made a reference to in this chapter, you win. Though I don't know what I could give away as a prize. Tip:There's three of them, two of them are obvious but one may be hidden quite well. Deadline is when I get the chance to start writing the next chapter.**

 **Also, I want to know if you guys want chapters this short, or longer.**

 **And without nothing else to talk about...**

 **If you like what I'm doing maybe consider leaving a review telling me what I can do to improve upon it, check the poll on my prof so I know which ship is the most popular, and peace out.**


	9. Game Night 1 - Stand Up!

**This is just something I made**

 **I'll be using a lot of game terminologies so...**

 **by the way, I don't plan on just doing one game per game night chapter so if you like,**

 **you can give me a suggestion for other game night chapters.**

* * *

"That's the basic rules over and done with. So... Any questions?" Ditzy asked as she placed a small book down on the table.

Ditzy and Kuwa were currently inside the living room of Eiji's home, sitting opposite to one another with a glass table in between them. On the table laid a pair of small mats made of rubber and other materials, and some cards.

"W-What's this game called again and why the hell would _anybody_ think of making some sort of mafia run by a bunch of human sized insects part of their game!?" He asked at he stared at one of the cards, his right eyebrow twitching as he did so.

The card he had on his hand had an image upon one of its side depicting a humanoid beetle holding a gun and running away from gunfire. "This game is called Cardfight! Vanguard." Ditzy reminded the green haired young man. "And for your second question... I don't know either."

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Kuwa said, sighing as he placed the card he held back onto the pile.

Kuwa jumped in surprise as heard and felt the table shake, Ditzy slammed her cards on the table before taking Kuwa's from his side of the table. She placed a single card face down on both sides and shuffled Kuwa's deck before placing it in-front of Kuwa.

"The first thing you need to do is to shuffle your opponent's deck as a sign of sportsmanship and fairness... or something."

Kuwa rolled his eyes as he did as he was told, placing the deck in-front of Ditzy.

"Now we both draw the top five cards-" "Yeah, yeah, you already taught me about all of this you don't need to tell me all about it again." Ditzy chuckled nervously. "Oh... Of course, of course, silly me, just... let's just keep going..." She sighs.

' _Aw why do I gotta' be so dumb! This is still fine though, I just have to make sure that I don't mess up again._ ' She thought to herself.

She places her hand on the face-down card in the middle of her side of the table. "On three... One... Two... Three..."

"Stand up!"

"Stand up!"

"The Vanguard!"

"Vanguard... Eh..."

Kuwa groaned at how awkward and cringe-inducing shouting that out felt but he saw how Ditzy had a particular glint in her eye, as if she somehow changed.

' _Eehhh... I might as well just play along, who am I to take her joy away?'_

"Picture it! Imagine our battle as we stand upon the foreign lands of the planet Cray! I call upon Lozenge Magus!" She shouted with full confidence.

And so he imagined...

* * *

Light flashed before his eyes, forcing him to use his arms to keep himself from being blinded before he found himself surrounded by an odd scenery.

He stood upon a skyscraper with Ditzy at a good distance away from him, also standing on top of a skyscraper. He looked at his hands seeing that they were slightly transparent then turned to Ditzy, nearly falling off the building out of surprise. He was shocked to see Ditzy wearing such a revealing outfit.

She was wearing a top that showed a rather un-modest amount of skin. She also wore a hat and pieces of armor made of crystalline materials of many colors with a purple cape-slash-skirt. She was holding a silver wand adorned with large red crystals.

 **= Lozenge Magus ; G0 ; 6000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** =**

His face turned bright red as he looked away. ' _D-Ditzy actually looks cute... Gah! What the hell am I thinking!?_ ' He brushed that line of thought away. "I call upon Machining Worker Ant!"

 **= Machining Worker Ant ; G0 ; 6000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** =**

A beam of light engulfed his body before he found himself riding on top of a robotic ant. "Eh?!"

"Ladies first then! I stand and draw!" She declared as cards made of light formed in-front of her with one more card forming out of nowhere. She placed her wand on one of the cards and swiped upwards. "I ride Oracle Guardian, Gemini!"

 **= Oracle Guardian, Gemini ; G1 ; 8000 Power ;** **1 Critical =  
**

Ditzy's form was covered by light, slowly dissipating to reveal that she was replaced by a pair of robotic angels.

"Activating Lozenge Magus' skill, I draw one more card!" Another card appeared in front of her.

' _What the heck is happening?!_ ' He thought to himself as he took a good look at his surroundings for one more time. "Well, are you going or not?" Ditzy asked with the robotic sound of the mechanical angel's voice, creeping Kuwa out a bit.

"Yeesh! How long are you going to stay that way?!" "Until you hurry up and move on so I can get a go at my turn!" "Ugh! I... Stand and draw!" Kuwa declared, just copying what Ditzy did, pleasantly surprised to see a cards of light appear in-front of him, with one more forming out of nowhere, much like how it went with Ditzy.

"I ride, Machining Hornet!" Kuwa was surprised when the robotic insect he was riding on top of transformed into a flying metallic hornet, as his new mount flew up off the skyscraper's peak, Kuwa hung onto the hornet for dear life.

 **= Machining Hornet ; G1 ; 8000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** =**

"Gah! Now using Machining Worker Ant's skill to draw another card!"

As another card formed in front of him, Kuwa slowly made his way up to the top of the mechanical hornet, ending up with sitting on top of the hornet's shoulders. "Now I attack with my vanguard!" Kuwa had to hold tight again as the hornet flew higher before heading for a straight dive towards the robotic twins.

"No guard!" "Drive check!"

 **\- Death Warden Ant Lion ; G3 ; No trigger -**

A giant image made of light appeared in the sky, depicting the card Kuwa checked, the card then shrank and was added into Kuwa's hand. The hornet's attack struck deep into one of the robotic twins, scratching its face off, shocking Kuwa once again when he saw what was behind the artificial skin of the angel. "Gah! Far away as possible from that thing!" Kuwa commanded the hornet.

The robot being damaged made it sound a lot more creepier. "D-Damage check!"

 **\- Battle Maiden, Sarasa ; G3 ; No trigger -**

"Activating Machining Hornet's skill, I check the top six cards of my deck and place one grade three unit in my hand." More cards of light formed in-front of him, placing his hand on one of them and showing the other side to Ditzy revealing its contents.

\- **Machining Spark Hercules ; G3 ; 12000 Power ; 1 Critical ; Protect Gift -**

The other cards disappeared into nothingness as the one Kuwa revealed was placed with his other cards. "Guess that's all I can do, I end my turn... Just get rid of that horrifying thing!" Kuwa almost begged as the robotic twins stare at him.

 **Damage  
Kuwa** **\- 0  
Ditzy - 1**

"I stand and draw!" The twins took a good look at their cards before one of them placed their hand on one of the cards and swiped upwards. "I ride, Yellow Witch, MeMe."

 **= Yellow Witch, MeMe ; G2 ; 9000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** =**

Once again, Kuwa's eyes were closed to stop the light from blinding him. The light dissipated to reveal Ditzy wearing a large kimono with a orange, yellow, and red color motif. "Why the hell am I heating up all of a sudden?!" Kuwa asked no one in particular, to which the robotic hornet replied to by shrugging its shoulders.

"I attack your vanguard!" Ditzy said raising her arms forward and aiming it at Kuwa. "Eh?! I won't guard then."

Much to Kuwa's shock and horror, a ball of light appeared in front of the girl, slowly becoming bigger and larger in size. "Drive check!"

 **\- Psychic Bird ; G0 ; Critical Trigger(+10000 Power & +1 Critical) -**

"Holy macaro-" "Both effects will of course be given to myself!" Ditzy winked at Kuwa as the ball of light in-front of her double in size.

 **= Yellow Witch, MeMe ; G2 ; 19000 Power ;** ** **2 Critical** =**

Ditzy jumped backwards from recoil as the ball of light launched itself towards Kuwa, who was in no position to dodge the attack. "Save me!" Kuwa screamed in fear as he hid behind the robotic hornet much to the hornet's shock. He still felt the pain that came from the attack. "Oww!"

 **\- Phantom Black ; G1 ; No Trigger -**

 **\- Medical Battler ; G0 ; Heal Trigger** ** **(+10000 Power) -  
****

Kuwa was pleasantly surprised to see that some of his wounds started to heal on its own. "The heal trigger's effects apply, I take Phantom Black out of my damage zone." "Tch! I end my turn then..."

 **Damage  
Kuwa** **\- 1  
Ditzy - 1**

"My turn, stand and draw! I ride Nasty Smog!" This time, Kuwa was also surrounded by bright light. He felt himself be slowly enveloped by said light until it dissipated, leaving him to find himself inside a suit of orange armor releasing purple smoke all over through tubes of his armor.

 **= Nasty Smog ; G2 ; 9000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** =**

"I also call Water Gang to fight by my side!" Kuwa said as he took a card and threw it to his left. The card made of light expanded until it took the form of a orange and yellow metallic insect with two blades for hands.

 **\- Water Gang ; G2 ; 9000 Power ;** ** **1 Critical** -**

"Water Gang attacks before I do." "I guard Water Gang's attack with Goddess of Flowing Times, Mizunohame and take my chances with yours." Ditzy declared as she threw a card at the charging orange insect, the card forming a small brown haired girl wearing a kimono smacking the insect away with a wooden stick before disintegrating.

 **) Goddess of Flowing Times, Mizunohame ; G1 ; 10000 Guard (  
**

"Drive check!"

 **\- Shelter Beetle ; G0 ;** **Critical Trigger(+10000 Power & +1 Critical) -**

"Nice one! Both effects goes to me!" Kuwa declared as he jumped up in the air and aimed two tubes at Ditzy and released a torrent of poisonous smoke.

 **= Nasty Smog ; G2 ; 19000 Power ;** ** **2 Critical** =**

"Grr... Damage check!"

 **-Sphere Magus ; G0 ; Heal Trigger(+10000 Power)** **-**

 **\- Oracle Guardian, Gemini ; G1 ; No Trigger -  
**

"Guess we're both lucky!" Ditzy said as she took Battle Maiden, Sarasa out of her damage zone. "I end my turn then..."

 **Damage  
Kuwa** **\- 1  
Ditzy - 2  
**

"Stand and draw... Time to get serious! I ride my avatar! Embodiment of wisdom, and holy guide of the sun! CEO Amaterasu!" Ditzy said while taking a card and throwing it high in the air, with her flying fast after it. Both the card and Ditzy flew so high that they blocked the sun.

Even though Kuwa had to almost cover his eyes up again, he still managed to watch Ditzy's silhouette shift. Her body became taller and her clothes more extravagant. Slowly, the light disappeared and she flew downwards back to the skyscraper. Kuwa needing to wipe his eyes clean just to make sure that they're working right... Or were at least still functional in this crazy place he found himself in.

Ditzy's hair flew from her head to her toe and her hand was a small mirror. She was wearing an orange kimono that made her look like royalty from a time long past and a place far away, to Kuwa she looked special, and her eyes just added more to that. This didn't help Kuwa any bit, his face burning brighter. "Ouch! My face literally stung my own hand!"

 **= CEO Amaterasu ; G3 ; 12000 Power ; 1 Critical** ** **; Protect Gift** =**

"I'm flattered Kuwa, I never thought someone would ever find me attractive... Though I fear that won't last long, since I need to finish you real quick... Imaginary Gift! Protect!"

The symbol of imaginary gifts formed in front of her as it spun and slowly turned into another card, though this time both players could see what it was. "Counterblast! I activate CEO Amaterasu's skill! I draw a card and check the top card of the deck!"

Ditzy's damage zone appeared in-front of her momentarily as they both saw one of the cards flip itself face down. Another card was added in Ditzy's hand and another was placed in-front of her. "I put it back at the top of my deck. This triggers CEO Amaterasu's second skill adding five thousand more power to me." "Tch!"

 **= CEO Amaterasu ; G3 ; 17000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

"I then call Luck Bird! And using his skill, I soulblast twice and draw another card." Ditzy said while throwing one of the cards behind her, the card turning into a bird with bright yellow and red feathers. Ditzy glows for a few seconds as two orbs of light appear from inside her and disappear into nothingness. Another card was added in her hand.

 **= Luck Bird ; G1 ; 11000 Power ;** **1 Critical =**

"Now I call Farfalle Magus!" She said as she threw a card behind her to the left.

 **= Farfalle Magus ; G1 ; 8000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

"Then use her skill to check the top card... to place it at the bottom of the deck... Thus once again triggering Amaterasu's second skill!" She said with a smirk.

 **= CEO Amaterasu ; G3 ; 22000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

"Now I call Battle Sister, Torre to my left and Silent Tom to my right!" She said as she took a card with each hand and threw them at both of her sides.

 **= Silent Tom ; G2 ; 9000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

 **= Battle Sister, Torre ; G2 ; 8000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

"Enough preparations! Time to strike, Luck Bird lend me your strength!" She said as she raised her hands and a large ball of flames formed on top of her. Out of fear, Kuwa threw two cards in front of him.

 **= CEO Amaterasu + Luck Bird ; 33000 Power=**

"I guard with Sharp Nail Scorpio and Shelter Beetle!" Kuwa said throwing two cards in front of him, which turned into two gold colored insects, one humanoid and one giant beetle. Both terrified of the miniature sun in front of them.

 **) Shelter Beetle ; G0 ; 15000 Guard (**

 **) Sharp Nail Scorpio ; G0 ; 15000 Guard (**

"Drive check!"

 **-Luck Bird ; G1 ; No Trigger -**

 **\- CEO Amaterasu ; G3 ; No Trigger -**

"Aw phooey! Well, I'll get you next time then..." Ditzy said as she threw the ball of flames at the pair of golden insects, both comically turning burnt black in color and blown away by the wind as ashes. Kuwa took a second to breath in relief.

"I'm not done yet though! Farfalle Magus, support Torte and attack Water Gang!"

 **= Battle Sister, Torte + Farfalle Magus ; 16000 =**

"No way am I letting you do that! I need him so Karma Queen, get them off our asses!" Kuwa ordered as she threw a card at the charging pair of girls, stopped in their tracks by a female humanoid bee whipping them away before disintegrating.

"Not done yet either! Silent Tom take him down a notch!" Ditzy ordered as the mysterious ghost man aimed a finger gun at Kuwa. "No guard! Ow! That hurt!" He said in pain as he was hit by a ephemeral bullet that appeared just a few seconds in front of him before being hit square on the face.

 **\- Phantom Black ; G1 ; No Trigger -**

Seeing how her massive attack only amounted to just a single damage dealt to Kuwa, she groaned in disappointment. "Ugh... I end my turn..."

 **Damage  
Kuwa** **\- 2  
Ditzy - 2**

"I stand and draw!" Water Gang and Kuwa both straightened themselves, ready to attack, as another card was added to Kuwa's hand.

"Water Gang's skill activates! Counterblast! Water Gang to the soul! I draw two cards!"

Water Gang turned into an orb of light and flew into Kuwa's form while Kuwa's damage zone appeared in front of him as a card flipped itself face down on its own. Two more cards were added in Kuwa's hands.

Taking a few seconds to peek at his new cards, he turned back to Ditzy with a smirk. "Time to get serious as well... I ride! Machining Spark Hercules! Imaginary Gift, Protect!" Much like with Ditzy earlier, the imaginary gift symbol appeared in front of him then spun and shrank into a single card with the gift symbol on it.

 **= Machining Spark Hercules ; G3 ; 12000 Power ; 1 Critical** ** **; Protect Gift** =**

Kuwa found himself inside the control room of a mecha that seemed to at least resemble a Hercules beetle somewhat. The building literally shook as the ginormous machine stood on the skyscraper, flattening the pointed top of the building.

"Now I call a pair of Bloody Hercules, a Machining Hornet behind me, and a Spiteful Hopper behind my right-side Hercules."

Kuwa said placing all of the cards in a glass box inside the control room, the cards disappeared as the gigantic machine

 **= Bloody Hercules ; G2 ; 9000 Power ; 1 Critical =**

 ** **= Bloody Hercules ; G2 ; 9000 Power ; 1 Critical =****

 ** ** **= Spiteful Hopper ; G1 ; 8000 Power ; 1 Critical =******

 ** ** ** **= Machining Hornet ; G1 ; 8000 Power ; 1 Critical =********

In a second, Kuwa almost filled his field with his units, committing a great amount of his hand while still having quite a few left to keep himself safe.

"Yeah let's get 'er boss!" The Hercules to his left cheered before he jumped in surprise to see the giant machine's head looking at him. The machine's hand took the poor Hercules, the machine's energy storage, which was located on its chest, opened up momentarily, the machine threw the Hercules inside the energy storage before locking him in.

"Spark Hercules' skill!" "Tch!"

 **= Machining Spark Hercules ; G3 ; 37000 Power ; 1 Critical**

"Now I attack!"

As the gigantic mech and the humanoid beetle aimed their guns at her, Ditzy knew she had to choose...

 _'Should I dedicate my hands now? I need a lot of cards for me to end the game at the next turn, as I plan on doing, I know I'm just at two damage, but if he gets lucky, he can end this right now..._ ' A few seconds passed before she turned back to Kuwa again with a determined gaze. "I won't guard at all!"

"Nice! Hercules goes first!" Kuwa said as the beetle man shot Ditzy multiple times.

 **= Bloody Hercules + Spiteful Hopper ; 17000 =**

"Damage check!"

 **\- Victorious Deer ; G3 ; No Trigger -**

"Activating Hercules' skill..." Kuwa's damage zone appeared again as the face down card flipped itself back face up again, Hercules also jumped on top of the giant mech aiming his guns at Ditzy, providing more support. "Now it's my turn! You sure you're not guarding?"

 **= Machining Spark Hercules + Machining Hornet + Bloody Hercules ; G3 ; 51000 Power ; 1 Critical =  
**

"Dead set!" "Drive check then!"

 **\- Shelter Beetle ; G0 ;** **Critical Trigger(+10000 Power & +1 Critical) -**

 **\- Sharp Nail Scorpio ; G0 ;** **Critical Trigger(+10000 Power & +1 Critical) -**

"Wait what?! You can't be this lucky, this isn't the anime! I call bull-!" "Nah you chose to do this! All effects to me!"

 **= Machining Spark Hercules + Machining Hornet + Bloody Hercules ; G3 ; 51000 Power ; 3 Critical =**

Kuwa was laughing like a maniac inside the giant insect mech's cockpit as he aimed at Ditzy, who was making a grumpy but cute face at him. "You go bye bye!" He said as he pressed the trigger.

Withstanding the powerful blast, Ditzy kept on standing amidst the pain. "Damage check!"

 **\- CEO Amaterasu ; G3 ; No Trigger -**

 ** **\- Silent Tom ; G2 ; No Trigger -****

"I won't give up just yet! Damage check one last time!"

 **\- Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist ; G0 ; Draw Trigger (+10000 Power) -**

The entire city was engulfed by the powerful blast, covering Kuwa's eyes with bright light.

* * *

"Hell yeah! Who's the man!? I am!" Kuwa celebrated by dancing on top of the sofa. Though this slowly came to a stop as he noticed that Ditzy was being quiet, with her head downwards and her face covered by her hair.

He jumped off the sofa and knelt beside the girl. "H-Hey... You fine?"

' _I just had to ruin it... Gah, why can't I do anything right?!_ ' He thought with guilt as he saw tears fall from the girl's face. He was about to say something before Ditzy turned to her, with her eyes trying its best to look at Kuwa, her mouth curved upwards as a smile.

"I-I never thought anyone else could have as much fun as I do with this sort of thing... T-Thank you Kuwa..." Ditzy said pulling him in a hug. Normally, he would push her away but he just didn't feel like doing it this time.

Besides, he didn't want her to see how red his face was.

' _I just hope that nobody hears of this... Especially not Pinky..._ ' He thought as he shivered in fear,

* * *

 **EYYY, STILL NOT DEAD YET  
**

 **This is just something I wrote down it'll be like some sort of mini series on the story.**

 **Tests are coming up but I just can't be bothered to study for it. So just wish me luck, hopefully, I won't drop out at the first grading period.**

 **Anyways, as I have said earlier, if you have games you would like me to do a Game Night chapter out of, please do tell me since the only games I have in mind right now are D &D, A Cthulu Board Game, Moar Cardfights and Secret Hootler.  
**

 **This has also been a big challenge for me to write since I forgot how to do Cardfights in text.**

 **I also do hope that you guys start being a lot more active or something since I don't really wanna just see you guys as a bunch of numbers on a chart.**

 **So how did I do with this chapter, I just literally wrote it down, won't even bother to reread it until later. I definitely rush this chapter out AT ALL, no sir. I also don't think this is worth making an entire new story so I'll just be adding them as sub chapters of this fic.  
**

 **Now with nothing else to say... Please tell me if you liked or disliked this chapter, or the main story, by leaving a review and peace out!  
**


	10. I-9 - Dinner, Wine, and Bad Memories

**And whichever way he tilts it, know that we must be resilient.**  
 **We won't let them break our spirits as we sing this silly song.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I-I'm so sorry Pinkie..."

Maud's voice was shaky as she held her younger sister by her shoulders. She was trying her best to stay strong in front of Pinkie.

Pinky's young mind wasn't able to process any of what was happening around her properly. The sound of the fire trucks' loud sirens, the crowds of people rushing around them, and the numerous cries of other people that also lost their loved ones.

"W-What happened s-sis..." Pinkie had a weak smile. "W-Where's Mom and Dad? I got something to show them!" She said as she showed what she held in her hands to her sister.

It was a piece of paper with a crude drawing on it, depicting Pinkie, her sisters, and their parents holding hands and being happy. The mere sight of such a thing was the final straw for Maud, she broke down in tears as she speaks.

"They're dead Pinkie! Dead! Marble, Limestone, Mom, Dad, they're all gone! Don't you get that?! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" She screams at the little girl, making even the people around them turn in concern.

Tears start forming in Pinkie's eyes, her grip on her drawing tightens, crumpling it a bit. Maud was hit with immediate guilt. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to shout at you, b-big sis is such an idiot." She pulls Pinkie into a tight hug.

Pinkie starts crying into her sister's shoulder.

* * *

"Anyhow Eiji," Rarity spoke again, breaking Eiji out of his stupor. "I can call you by your first name, right darling?" She asked with a smirk as she kept fanning herself.

 _'Why does she have to say the word 'Darling' in such a weird way?'_ Eiji thought as he scratched the back of his head trying to think up of a proper response quickly.

"I-I guess... Why would I say no?" He answered.

"Well, isn't it disrespectful to call mere acquaintances by their first names?" She asked before she suddenly shut her fan, making it make a cracking sound. "Oh deary me, I'm getting ahead of myself too much. I'm oh so terribly sorry darling. Anywho, we were supposed to go on a date tonight weren't we?"

"What do you mea-Ow!" Eiji yelped looking down to see Rarity's sharp heel press itself down onto his foot. Before he could ask just what she was doing, he found her index finger on his lips. He turned to look at her face.

 _'Why does her smile look a little too much?'_

Rarity took out her phone and typed onto it for a few seconds before she turned the screen towards Eiji. "What do you think of this restaurant Eiji? I haven't been there yet."

We're being watched act natural

Eiji's eyes widened at the revelation, he was supposed to look around to search for whoever could be watching them before he stopped himself, he felt a drop of sweat slide down a side of his face. "I don't know, I just recently moved into Canterlot."

Rarity puts her phone away, back into some hidden pocket in her dress. Then she puts both of her hands on one of Eiji's, she pulls his hand towards her as she starts walking, dragging Eiji along with her. "There isn't any better way to find out if a restaurant is truly worthy of our time than going to eat there."

Eiji's face flashed bright red. Finding himself to suddenly be in a date with someone who he knew is potentially dangerous, he didn't know what to do next.

* * *

"White Female Dog has taken the Cereal Box, I repeat, the White Female Dog has take _our_ Cereal Box!" Pinkie shouted into her walkie talkie.

She was hiding in one of the upper floors of an abandoned building overlooking the entire street that Eiji and Rarity were on. She is wearing a green bucket on her head, a shirt and skirt with camouflage patterns on it, and some leaves around her body.

On the other side of the walkie talkie was Gummy, Pinkie's pet baby alligator, which was also wearing a matching camouflage outfit, but unlike Pinkie, he was sleeping on top of the walkie talkie in the comfort of their home.

Taking a few seconds to wait for a response, Pinkie knew that she'd be alone in this operation.

"Drats! It's still okie dokie lokie Pinkie, we can do this alone, we can't let that... _woman_ do anything to our Eiji. Now hurry up and get back on your feet before you lose sight of them!" She spoke into the walkie talkie. "Aye aye ma'am! Over and out!" She said to herself before throwing the walkie-talkie off to the side and running after the pair.

* * *

The two were fast-walking through the partly empty streets, with Rarity practically dragging Eiji along as they made their way to the restaurant. Which left the young man confused.

"Where are we going? Why don't we just go to the poli-?" Rarity tightens her grip on Eiji's hands. "Now why would we do that?" She turned to him and gave him a 'Just go along with it' look. "Don't tell me you're going to bail on our dinner date. The restaurant's just oh so close though, just a few blocks more darling."

Eiji didn't know what to do, so he opted to just following the pale girl's lead. The whole thing was just one big confusing mess to Eiji, and being the simplest answer.

 _'Just do as she says for now, find out what's happening, and hopefully not have to transform to do so.'_ He thought to himself. He wanted to keep his identity hidden so he could avoid situations like this involving stalkers.

As far as he knew, only Ditzy, Pinkie, Maud, and Dash's gang knew of his ability to transform, and he'd be happy if it would stay that way.

Back then, he was all alone, aside from Ankh and Hina, he had to worry about nobody but himself, but now that he has normal, human, and not-weirdly-strong friends, he has to be careful for them.

Sure Dash and her gang can probably protect each other, and they probably don't consider Eiji as a friend. Uv-Kuwa seemed to be able to protect himself, he did hold back Boulder for quite a while. Eiji notices that he needs to find out more about the new Uva and keeps a mental note of it.

The real problem lies with both Pinkie and Ditzy. They were the closest friends he's had ever since he moved into Canterlot and he was pretty sure that none of them will be able to fight a stronger human off, much less anything he used to fight against on a daily basis. He puts his hand into his pocket and feels the shape of the only three medals he had on him.

' _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself should anything happen to them._ ' His face turns into a look of concern and frustration, which Rarity quickly noticed.

"What's on your mind Eiji? You look so worried darling." She asks as she places a hand on his chin and moved him to look her straight in the eyes as they stopped walking.

Eiji looked shocked at Rarity for a second, as if he forgot where he was and what he was doing for just a moment. Embarrassed, he tried brushing it off. "It's nothing, nothing at all. I-I'm just... nervous!" He managed to choke out.

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous darling?"

"I-I... I'm just not used to being in the presence of someone as beautiful as you!"

Eiji mentally smacks his self while Rarity's face lights up.

"My oh my... That is quite an honor, especially since it's coming from someone like you." Rarity taps the edge of Eiji's nose with a finger as she chuckles.

' _H-How_ _cute!_ '

Her hand moves to his again as she continues to guide him. "Come Romeo, why don't we talk more about this over dinner?" Eiji turned upwards and smacked his self, physically this time, for he did not realize that the restaurant was just right in front of him.

' _Why am I so dumb right now?_ '

Rarity spoke with the hostess at the front of the house before guiding Eiji further into the restaurant.

* * *

"T-That... That wench!"

Pinkie was hiding on the top of a palm tree just across the street holding a pair of binoculars in her hands, she watched as the pair pass through the solid brown doors of the restaurant.

She sat up-straight and took the bucket off her head, to take another walkie-talkie out of the said bucket. She brought the device to her mouth and started yelling loudly. "Code red! Code red! Our suspicions has been confirmed! White Female Dog is hypnotizing Cereal Box! What shall we do!?"

"We have to do whatever it takes to save our friend!" She answered her own question.

"But ma'am, how?! She's probably sucking every drop of blood in Eiji's poor lanky body right now!"

"Worry not soldier! We have the element of surprise on our side!" She said as passersby stopped to look at the weird talking palm tree. "We shall sneak into the restaurant and take that purple haired with by surprise! But first, we have to get into gear, get to it soldier!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Pinkie saluted before she back flipped down to the sidewalk, running into the alleyway after she landed safely.

* * *

The pair took a seat in a table for two, after a short while of telling the waiter their orders, the two were left alone to talk to one another once more. "Wow, that waiter's clothes looked like it was probably ten times his salary. This is certainly fancy."

"Really? Not to sound like the typical rich girl but I have never been to a restaurant that isn't like this since, like, forever." She said as she fiddled with her curly hair using her gloved fingers.

"No no, you don't seem like one at all. You're actually a lot better than I expected if I'm going to be completely honest."

"Oh really now?" She smirks and leans in closer to Eiji. "Do tell more."

"Well..." Eiji looks away nervously, he really didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to for the door was blasted open by what could only be described as a monster.

 **"Rarity..."** The monster grunted in an ominous deep voice, Eiji barely understood what it said.

"Did that thing just say my name or am I out of my head?!" Eiji turned to see Rarity's pale face in complete horror at the sight of such a thing.

 _'I-Is that even a Yummy?!'_ Eiji's hand instantly went underneath his coat to fish for the OOO Driver before he stopped for a moment. _'Wait, Rarity will see me transform. Can I get her to go somewhere else? Should I even risk doing that?!'_

As his thoughts went through all of the possibilities, he watched as the security guard shoot an entire magazine into the thing without leaving a mark, it retaliated by swinging its leg towards the cop even though he was a good distance away. Eiji was stunned when the monster's leg stretched outward into being long enough to reach the guard.

Eiji knew then that he had no time to waste, he stood from his chair and strapped the Driver to his waist, quickly following up by inserting the Multi Combo medals into it. He took the scanner as he pushed the Driver downwards.

 _'I have to protect these people!'_

"Henshin!"

* * *

 **Happy early april fools!**

 **I was supposed to post this at April 1st but I just couldn't wait. Obviously I was lying about the whole thing, this story will still be ongoing, especially cuz it's summer break for me!**

 **I'm going to a convention tomorrow, Cosplay Carnival (first day) to be exact. I'll be wearing a brown beret and a red lumberjack jacket thing and I'm super short so if ya see me, don't be shy and say hi.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the other ones but that's only because the next one is going to be huge...**

 **hopefully.**

 **Anyways, leave a review, tell me your thoughts.  
**

 **Peace out!**

 **(Reuploading this cuz I think the story didn't update.)**


End file.
